SuperStar
by edwardandtaylorgrl
Summary: Bella has to take a friends sister to a concert. what happens after the concert?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: before you kill me for starting a new story you have to listen to me. I'm in Hawaii and this amazing idea pops into my head. And since I don't have a piece of paper to write it down I had to type and since I'm already typing it I might as well as post it… don't you think? Anyways before I start the story I have to tell you this… Edward Cullen is going to have the life of Justin Bieber. Now if you don't like Justin Bieber this story might not be for you. But hey, give it a chance, please? Okay so now I'm going to start the story, I hope you enjoy it!**

"Do you want to be Edward Cullen's 'one less lonely girl'?" some stranger asked me. I looked him straight in the eye. Leah; Jacob's little sister, the one who dragged me to go see this stupid concert with her was jumping up and down at my side.

"Um- can't she be his 'one less lonely girl?" I ask knowing how much this Edward guy meant to her. Leah pulled me down to her,

"That's Edward's assistant!" she giggles into my ear. "Go Bella!" how does this kid know everything about him? And why would she want too, he's just like any other guy but he can sing. Which isn't that exciting. I can sing too, I just tend to hide it is all.

I roll my eyes and look at the guy who is supposedly Edward's manager, "what do I have to lose?" the guy smiles. "That's the spirit! Now let's get you back stage"

The guy starts to pull me away when I remember Leah is only 10! I can't leave her alone in a crowd of strangers. I tab the guy on the shoulder, "excuse me, um dude?" I say awkwardly.

"Scooter, my name is Scooter but dude's cool too" I blush a bright red. "Um-Scooter, I can't leave Leah, the little girl, by herself. I'm supposed to be watching her. Can she wait backstage or something?" I ask my eyes begging him to agree.

"Well alright, but hurry up or you're going to miss it!" he says as I run back towards Leah.

"Heaven forbid I miss being serenaded by Edward" I mumble under my breath.

I grab Leah's arm and pull her with me, "You're going back stage" I say smiling too her knowing it's a big deal.

She smiles widely and runs with me back to Scooter. He pulls us back stage.

"Okay, Leah? You're going to stay here with Esme, she's-"

"Edward Cullen's mother. Maiden name Esme Carlie Epperson. Born on April 15 you were 6 pounds and 5 ounces. Child of-"I put my hand over her mouth.

"Sorry about that, she tends to know too much about your son" I say giving Esme a half smile.

She laughs a little, "I feel flattered. I knew everyone knew everything about my son but I haven't met a fan who knew so much about me" she says as she takes Leah's hand. "Want to go see Edward's dressing room?"

Leah looked back at me and gave me a look that said she could die right now and be okay with it. I shaked my head and turned around to find Scooter but he wasn't there. I walk over to the snack station and look around to make sure no one's looking when I reach in and grab a handful of gummy worms.

"I saw that" someone says behind me. I drop the gummy worms on the table. "I-I'm so sorry I'm hungry and I don't know where Scooter is and I saw the gummy worms and I have a love for them-"

The guy starts laughing. "Let me guess you must be the 'one less lonely girl' "he says smiling. I nod as I look him over. He was a big guy and I didn't mean weight. He was just really tall, muscular, nice blonde curly hair, brown eyes. Someone my friend Rose would have loved to have seen. "They picked a cute one this time, if Eddie wasn't dating Selena he would so date you."

I laugh, "Thanks?" the guy smiled. "I'm Emmett, Eddie's best friend. Now I usually only go for blondes but I might have to make an acceptation for you." I roll my eyes, "Do you always take Edward's left over's?"

He smiles, "well technically you haven't gone up there so Edward would be taking my left over's"

I giggle, "wow pretty and smart!" I say teasing him. "Wow, what kind of fan picks on Edward's best friend"

"One who's not a fan... the one who got dragged here because her best friend didn't want to take his little sister to this concert and begged me to take her. The one who go dragged up here by that same girl and scooter."

Emmett smiled, "did you know you missed your cue?"

I look up at the TV that's playing the concert backstage, "Oh crap!" I say looking around "where do I go?" I ask looking up at Emmett.

He grabs my arm and pulls me towards the stage. As we get closer he pushes me and I, being clumsy, trip and fall. The whole audience filled of little girls and their parents or older siblings gasp. Edward runs over to me, "are you okay?" I nod stunned by his emerald green eyes.

He reaches his hand out to help me up. Then I remember, I don't like him, he's just some over-paid singer who makes his money off of his good looks. So I push myself off the ground and stand up by myself. I fix my shirt and then walk over to the chair where I'm suppose to sit. I huff a breath and sit down. The whole arena is silent.

Edward stares at me and I feel a blush creeping on. All of a sudden you hear Emmett on the side of the stage laughing. I'm pretty sure the whole arena heard him laughing, he had such a loud laugh. Edward looks over at him and glares. Emmett just shrugs his shoulders; blowing it off and I start to giggle.

Edward looks over at me and smiles, "what's your name?" he asks me. It was a simple question but those green eyes were staring right into mine that I lost my train of thought. I looked over at the other side of the stage, "Bella, my name is Bella" I say loud enough for just him to hear.

"Well then Bella, I was wondering, would you be my 'one less lonely girl'?"

Now if I was a fan I would say yes, if I was Leah I would probably assume that means were getting married. But because I was neither I couldn't decide what my answer was.

I could hear Edward walking towards me and with every step my heart started to beat faster. That's when I realized I couldn't stay on this stage, if I stayed I would be a fan and that would go against everything I believed.

"No" I finally said. Edward smiled and started to head over to his marker to sing. "Wait, did she just say 'no'?" he asked Emmett.

Emmett nodded as I hopped off the chair and walked off stage. That's when Scooter walked over to me, "you were supposed to say yes! If you were going to embarrass him in front of everyone you should have said no to me." He started to yell.

Emmett walked over to me. "Scooter, stop yelling at her, if she doesn't want to do it she doesn't want to do it!" he says pulling my behind him as if Scooter was attacking me.

"Well where am I going to find a girl now?" I roll my eyes, there are millions of girls out in the crowd and he's worried he won't find one. Then I remember Leah, Leah could be his one less lonely girl!

"Leah" I say out loud, "Leah could be his one less lonely girl! She won't say no to him, she loves him!"

Scooter smiles, "you're a smart girl, Bella" he says running over to Esme and Leah and grabbing Leah and leading her to the chair.

I watch from the TV and see her smiling so wide, all I could think was that her cheeks are going to hurt after this. After he finishes singing he heads back stage, "nice job Bro" Emmett said to him.

"Yeah, sure, thanks" he mumbles looking over at me. I get up off the couch and head over to Leah.

"How was it?" I ask, ignoring Edward staring at me.

"AMAZING, he sang to me! And I got flowers, Bella I will love you forever!" she says jumping up and down.

I smile, I love seeing her happy, but then again what kind of person doesn't like to see little kids happy?

She pulls me down to her, "Edward Cullen in staring at you"

I laugh a little and bend down to her ear, "I know" and then we both giggle.

I feel someone tap my shoulder and I knew it was Edward, "Can I-um- talk to you?" he asks and Leah gives me her flirty smile as she walks towards Esme.

"Sure" I say getting up from bending my knees and heading over to the ice box that had water in it. I grab a water bottle and take the cap off then take a sip of the water as I look up at Edward.

"What is with you and staring at me?" I ask pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear. He shakes his head back and forth, "I-um- lost my train of thought." He mumbles looking down at his shoes.

"Eddie what's with you? Don't know how to talk to pretty girls?" Emmett says walking over and standing next to me. I bite my lip to hold back my laughter. "I talk to Selena everyday Emmett; I think I know how to talk to pretty girls." Edward says a little bitter.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm ugly?" I ask as I lift up and eyebrow.

"No, it's not that- it's… Ugh never mind" I roll my eyes as I reach into the back pocket of my jeans for my phone.

"Where's my phone?" I say out loud looking at the couch for it.

"Oh, that's why I came over! You dropped your phone on your way to the stage" Emmett said handing it to me.

I sigh in relief when I grab it, "Wait-what did you do to it?" I ask him and he smiles, "what? Because I took it you think-"

I go to my contacts and type in 'E' and there it was… 'Emmett the sexy beast ;)' and I started to laugh.

He smiled, "Hey, just because you're not a fan of Eddie's doesn't mean you can't be a fan of Emmett's!"

I check to see if I have any new messages and I don't. "Oh, by the way some Jacob kid kept texting you. Something about being home at 11:30 or else you will get in trouble"

I look at my phone for the time, its 10:30. Crap I'm never going to make with all the traffic there is to get out of this place!

I hit myself on the head, "I'm doomed"

Edward finally speaks up, "why?"

"Because you're stupid concert was packed full and I won't be able to get out!" I say running towards Esme for Leah so we can head out.

"Well me and Em were going to check out what's to do in Seattle, we can give you a ride. we get to go out the back way." Edward suggests and I'm tempted to take it. "But my truck..." I say

"I'll have Scooter drop it off, just give me your keys" he says holding out his hand.

I bite my lip, "you guys won't steal it?"

He looks at Emmett than laughs; "yeah because I totally want your truck when I have to Ferrari back home" I roll my eyes and drop my keys in his hands.

"Leah! Come on tell Esme bye, were leaving" I yell

Leah sighs but hugs Esme before she walks over to me, "I don't want to leave" she whines

"Yeah well Jake and I don't want to get in trouble by your mother…"

She nods and Edward leads us to the limo.

We get in and head out the back way of the arena.

"Mr. Cullen where are we heading tonight?" the driver asks and Edward looks at me.

"Um 45821 Black Hills drive, it's by La Push beach" I say and the driver nods.

After a long 20 minute drive with Leah asking Edward A LOT of questions we finally got to her house with five minutes to spare. I run Leah up to the front porch and wait for them to answer.

Jake opens up the door and sighs, "thank god!" he mumbles under his breath and then smiles down at me.

"Whose limo is that?" he asks looking out behind me at the limo.

"It's-um- Edward Cullen's" I mumble and Jake starts to laugh. "It's not funny! I thought we were going to be late and he offered to take me home…" Jake nods and fakes a serious face and I slap his shoulder knowing it will hurt me a lot more than it would hurt him. Jake grabs me and hugs me, "thanks for taking Leah" he whispers.

"It was no big deal I had… Fun?" I say smiling as I run off to the limo.

The driver opens the door for me, "welcome back Miss. Bella" I smile at him as I duck my head in.

"Is that Jacob kid your boyfriend?" Emmett asks me as the driver's starts to drive to my house.

I laugh loudly, "no, he is like my best friend"

As we head away from the beach an awkward silence comes over and I suddenly miss Leah here.

After a very long 10 minute drive we get to my house. The driver walks over and opens my door, "Hey text me whenever you're in Canada!" Emmett yells.

"I think it would be easier if you call me next time you're in Seattle" I say getting out the limo as does Edward.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as we walk up to my front door.

"Walking you to your house?" he says it as if I'm stupid.

"I knew that I meant why?"

He shrugs his shoulders as we get to my door and my car keys are on the mat.

"Tell Scooter thanks" I mumble.

Edward nods as he reaches behind and scratches the back of his head. Then he leans in and hugs me.

I take a deep breath and fight back the urge to hug him back. Then I think about it, when am I going to see him again? Never so what the heck! I say to myself and wrap my arms around him. And for a second I thought I saw a flash but it could have been my imagination. Edward pulls back and looks down at me.

"What was that for?" I ask him, "You showed me that not everyone likes me. And I really needed that. My ego was getting to my head" he says laughing slightly. And I roll my eyes and walk inside. I walk in and wait to hear the limo drive off. I sigh and put the keys on the key holder and walk to the stairs.

"How was the concert?" my dad asks from the couch.

I just back a little startled. "You scared me!" I say grabbing my heart "and it was good I guess"

"Really? Just good because I could have sworn I heard you with a guy" I roll my eyes at my dad, "you worry too much. I'm going to sleep, goodnight" I say walking upstairs and into my room.

I change into my sweats and t-shirt and snuggle up to my blankets and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: aw that was the most feedback I have gotten from uploading a chapter in one day! Thank you so much. And you guys didn't give me crap for having it being Justin Bieber's life. Anyways, a big thanks for reviewing to; teambellaedward, IGOTEAMEDWARD and RAINBOW HEADBAND LOVES GLEE!**

**Chapter 2**

It's been a little over three weeks since the Edward Cullen concert. And I can sadly say I'm a in the closet fan. And I am hoping to keep it that way. No one needs to know, especially my friends. Alice and Rosalie would kill me! I bought all his songs on ITunes and I have a couple posters in my closet so my little sister Nessie doesn't see them.

It's Saturday morning and I'm laying under my blankets listen to Edward's new song '' it features him rapping and it makes me laugh thinking of his rapping. He's just so white that he really shouldn't be rapping but whatever it's his career. It was just about to get to my favorite part of the song when my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and turn the music off.

"Hey Al, what's up?"

"Turn your TV on to channel six quickly!" she screams in my ear.

"Okay, okay" I mumble reaching over for my television remote and changing it to channel six.

"Alice, why am I watching E! TV you know I don't care about celebrities lives!" I say as I continue to watch it.

"Just keep watching!" she says calmly.

"_Is this the end of Selena and Edward? Is there a mystery girl in the picture?" _the announcer says as a picture of Edward and me hugging pops on the TV. My hair covering my face so you can't see who I am.

"Now I don't know about you but that looks a lot like your house, your hair, and your clothes" Alice says calmly.

"I-um- I" I'm so stunned about this that I can't even spit out a lie. Everyone in Forks is going to know it's me. And if Lauren sees this she is going to call E! And tell them it's me than all the press is going to be on me.

"Hello, Bella!" Alice yells from the other end of the phone.

"I'm here, but I gotta go…" I mumble hanging up the phone on Alice.

I knew someone took a picture! I can't believe I blew it off, I'm so stupid. The commercial ends and E! comes back on.

"_Insider says mystery girl and Cullen were never cozy. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other." _ I gasped, "it wasn't me! He couldn't keep HIS eyes off of me. Not the other way around!" I say yelling at the TV.

"_at this very moment Cullen has nothing to say." The TV goes to a lot of people with video cameras and cameras, yelling at him trying to get him to speak up about me. _

"_As for Selena she says that she hasn't talked to Edward about this but she is going to next time they are together."_

The show changes to some other topic; I click my TV off and fall back in to my bed. "I am so screwed" I mumble to myself.

My phone starts to ring I groan but answer, "Hello Bella speaking… for now" I say in such a neural tone.

"Do you plan on dying any time soon?" the person says. His voice so soft, a voice I recognized from the songs I've been listening too.

"Well my life is pretty much over" I say sitting up.

"Oh is it so terrible to be known as Edward's mystery woman?" he asks playfully.

"I don't want to be the other woman!" I practically yell at him. "also everyone in Forks knows it's me. They could tell by my house in the back ground." I say softer.

Edward sighs, "I actually called to say we need to fix this, Selena called me ticked off and asking all these questions and yeah…" he says trailing off. We sit on the phone for another couple minutes. Neither of us knowing what to say or how to fix this.

"Scooter says you need to come out, show your face. Say we have been friends for a long time." Edward says and I nod forgetting were on the phone.

"Yeah I can do that" I say reaching over for my lap top and getting online to the E news page and about to write to them.

"wait what do I say to them?" I ask staring at the blank email in front of me.

"I just told you! Send a picture of yourself and say were just good friends and have been for awhile"

I sigh as I start to type my email.

"_Dear people at E!,_

_My name is Bella. I live in Forks, Washington. I just saw your episode of Edward and his mystery girl. And I have to say you have it all wrong. We are not secretly dating. We are friends, really good friends actually. We have been friends since before his was famous. Nothing is going on and nothing will ever go on. He is like my older brother. Edward is an amazing guy and would never cheat on Selena. Or anyone for that matter. I just wanted to get this out in the clear before it all gets blown widely out of proportion. I have attached a photo with this email so you know this is truly the 'Mystery girl'. It would be appreciated if you could get this out as quickly as possible. Thank you."_

I look for a good picture of me and all I can find is a picture of me and Alice in our bathing suits on top of a water fall smiling. I figure Alice wouldn't mind and I attach it and send it.

"I sent the email" I say into the phone.

"Wait, you sent it without reading it to me?" he says loudly.

I take a deep breath trying to keep patient with him. "I want to be a writer for a living so it's good okay? Relax, god have some faith in me!" I say before hanging up the phone.

I place my phone on the night stand and then realize I never gave Edward my number. I grab my phone and text him.

"How did you get my number?" I send

"**Emmett of course"** he replies quickly.

I huff a breath, man I knew giving Emmett would back fire sometime.

Being too keyed up on this whole Edward mess I decide it's time to get out of bed. I walk over to my closet and grab a pair of grey sweats and dark blue long sleeve shirt my hair in a messy ponytail but not really caring. I head downstairs and grab my car keys and get into my truck. I drive down to La Push to hang out with Jake and Leah.

I knock on the door and Leah answers smiling until she sees me. He smiles turns down into a frown and she slams the door. Shocked I just stand there. Then I think about it. She must have seen the E! news. I knock on the door again.

"Leah! Were not dating I promise. It's all wrong you have to believe me!" I say pounding on the door. I hear the lock click and the door opens but it's not Leah its Jake.

"Sorry about her" he says looking over at the couch and glaring at it.

"its okay I understand" I say walking in and sitting on the couch next to Leah. The TV paused on the picture of me and Edward hugging. I look over at Leah and she's just staring at it. We sit there for a couple of seconds before Leah turns to me. Tears streaming down her face. "How could you! You know how much I love him! And you hate him. If you guys aren't secretly dating then why are you hugging him!" she yells at me before running back to her room. I sit there feeling terrible. I slowly get off the couch and start walking towards her room. Jake grabs my arm to stop me but I shake it off and head back.

I knock softly on her door. "come in" she says sniffling. I take a deep breath and walk in. she's sitting on her bed with a box of pictures and scissors. I walk over and sit on the bed next to her. She sniffles again and looks up at me.

"Edward was just thanking me for showing him that the whole world doesn't like him" I whisper to her.

She looks into my eyes and I can tell by her body language she knows I'm telling the truth. She puts her scissors down and hugs me.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you" I smile and wrap my arms around her. "It's okay" I mumble.

I hear a knock on Leah's door and pull away from her to look over at Jake.

"Bells, your mom wants to know why there are reporters all around your house"

I stand up from the bed quickly and run over to the living room and change the TV to E! News, but it's not on it's the news. I sigh frustrated and yell over my shoulder.

"Jake what channel is access Hollywood and extra?"

"Um channel 6 and 7 I think"

I click the channel over to 6 and there it is… my picture of Alice and me in our bathing suits on the top of the water fall. I turn the volume up louder as Leah and Jake sit down on the couch next to me.

_Edward Cullen's mystery girl has been revealed! She lives in Forks, Washington and her name is Bella. She says she is just friends with Edward but we brought in Doctor Garrett who is a specialist on body language. _

"_Hello Doctor thank you for coming in. does Bella's story follow through with what the picture of them hugging?"_

"_Well from how the picture was taken I would have to say no. Edward seems to be holding onto her very tightly as if he doesn't want to let go of her as for Bella she seems like she couldn't be less interested."_

"_Doctor are you saying Bella doesn't return the feelings Edward has for her?" _

The doctor nods and my mouth drops open. Edward can't possibly like me! He's dating Selena Gomez for god sakes! She's beautiful and smart and PRETTY!

"_Thank you Doctor for coming in. well there you go folks. Bella's story might fit what she thinks but Edward obviously likes Bella more than she knows. Which I can't really blame him. If I were you Edward I would choose Bella you guys make a much cuter couple."_

The TV suddenly turns off and I look over and see Leah grabbed the remote and turned it off. She huffed out a breath and looked at me.

"I think it would be best if you went home now" she mumbled as she started to walk to her room.  
>"Where am I suppose to go? There is press all around my house!" I whine.<p>

"I don't care, you just need to leave" she says a little louder as she slams her door.

I sit on the couch for a good couple of seconds before getting up and heading to the door.

"Bells, you don't have to listen to her" Jake whispers.

"It's fine. I'll find a place to go…."

I say walking out the door and heading to my truck. I get in my car and lay my head on the steering wheel. My phone starts to vibrate in my pocket. I reach in and sigh.

"What could you possibly want from me?" I say into the phone.

"My life isn't any better! They think I like you! I mean like you as in… LIKE YOU!"

I sit up a little straighter, "what's wrong with liking me?" I ask a little hurt.

"Nothing! Just I'm dating Selena…" he says softly.

I roll my eyes. "Oh cause I definitely didn't know that"

He sighs loudly, "I think we need to just get out in the public… hang out more so they see were just friends"

"Fine, whatever will make your life easier!" I yell and slam my phone shut.

I start backing out of the Black's driveway when I start to think. If the press sees us together wouldn't they think Edward is cheating on Selena…or think that he actually likes me? Stupid pop star doesn't think straight.

**Not really liking Leah. She's kind of a mean little girl! Haha. Sorry for the late update. School is around the corner and I have had early cheer practices. And I've been out of town for two weeks. So just bare with me please (: oh, don't forget to review!**

**XOXOX,**

**EdwardandTaylorGrl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Oh gosh guys, I'm sure you guys hate me! But I don't blame you guys if you hate me, I'd hate me too. I actually kind of do because you guys are such great fans and I am a terrible author for never updating! Anyways my excuse is that I've had cheer, but since football season just ended and we have a week until Thanksgiving break I will be trying to update more! But I haven't looked over my stories in a long time which makes me kind of nervous. Anyways I'm going to stop my rambling because I'm sure you guys don't care you just want the story. Right?**

***This is dedicated to IGOTEAMEDWARD, playme-a-lovesong, and twilightrox1996. You guys are amazing and I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the second one!***

**Chapter 3**

As I back out of the Black's drive way I turn the radio on hoping that some music will calm my nerves down. I change the channel to 103.5 and of course Edward's new song comes on. I groan and change the channel to 102.5 and an old Edward song comes on as I get to a red light.

I look up to the roof of my truck, "do you hate me or something?" I yell as if God could really hear me. I let out an irritated sigh and change the channel to the 107.9, I caught the end of 'Sexy and I know it' and I sighed. _ Maybe god could hear me and actually likes me!_

"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!" I sing along giggling. Then the song comes to an end and the host starts talking,

"I'm sure you have all heard about the Edward, Selena, Bella love triangle right?" I groan, god really doesn't like me does he… " Well we have and we want to make a shout out and say were on team Selena!"

My eyes go wide, I have a radio station that hates me! I feel like my heart sank. I love listening to the hosts talk in the morning, they always but a smile on my face on my way to school and now they hate me? How am I suppose to listen to them in the morning now? My heart started to sink when a loud honk brought me back to reality. The light had turned green and I took off.

I gave up on trying to find a radio station, I hate the radio now, and I'm going to have to start bringing CD's out to my car. If I even have CD's anymore. I turn the corner onto my street and slam on my breaks quickly, frightened by the sight of my own house.

There were news cars there, entertainment show cars there, and police cars. "I think I'm going to faint" I whisper to myself.

I sit in the middle of the street for awhile until I hear another honk behind me. It was the same car that was behind me the first time, apparently they were in desperate need to get where ever they were going. I took my foot of the break and started to coast down the road to my house making sure to watch of for everyone.

One of the camera men point there camera towards me and everyone shifts out of the driveway and onto our grass. Everyone's camera's now pointing at me. The anchor men and woman getting the microphones reading and fixing their hair before they get on the air. I put my car in park and take a deep breath before taking my key out and getting out of the car.

"Bella! Bella over here!"

"How long have you known Edward?"

"How does it feel to know Edward might have feelings for you other than just a friend!"

"Do you have any pictures of you too together before he was famous!"

"Where do you get your clothes?"

I continued to walk to my house until I heard the last question. Why would anyone care where I get my clothes? I look up at the lady who asked the question and I looked at her microphone, she was from style magazine. That makes sense but why MY clothes. I wasn't even famous!

I look at the girl again and smile widely knowing this was about to kill her and Edward was about to kill me for talking to the press but oh well, it had to be done.

"My clothes are from Wal-Mart, Target, and Old-Navy" I say smiling innocently as the girl's mouth drops and I walk inside my house.

My mom is sitting at the dining room table looking straight at me. She didn't have a smile on her face or a twinkle in her eyes, she looked quite old and it concerned me. I walk over to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong mom?" I whisper.

"All these people- they just don't understand that I want space. I can't go out of the house without getting ambushed with questions and I don't even know how to answer them! Even though Edward's manager called and asked us not too I wouldn't even know how too if he told us to answer them! Bell's what happened after that concert?" her eyes pleading for an explanation.

I sit down next to her and tell her everything until I get intercepted by a phone call, I look down at the caller ID and sigh, and "I have to take this" I mumble to my mom and run upstairs to my room.

"What could you possible want from me! I've agreed to everything you said before and I'm really tired of your phone calls. They starting to irritate me" I say into the phone.

"You know any girl out there would DIE if I called them as much as I call you" he velvet voice came back at me, but it sounded irritated.

"Well I'm not those other girls am I? Nope, I'm Bella Swan, the girl my favorite radio station hates, the girl who has stupid paparazzi knocking on her door all because you just had to give me a freaking hug that day!" I came back getting more irritated at his tone of voice, what could he possibly be irritated about? He's a freaking pop star he should be use to the paparazzi knocking on his door all the time! It's in the job description for heaven's sake.

"Well I'm sorry! What do you want me to do? What's been done is done and we can't change that!" he yells at me.

I flinch slightly at how loud he can be, we sit on the phone in dead silence for awhile. "I'm sorry for yelling at you" he mumbles.

"Why did you call?" I ask.

"Why did you talk to the girl for styles magazine? You know how much pressure that puts on Scooter ? He has to call her up and say you were just joking and pray that she believes you. I thought you were smart Bella! Why would you ever talk to the press?" His irritated tone returning.

"well thank you for calling me dumb Edward I appreciate it a lot."

He groans, " how is it every time I talk to you I end up criticizing you? I mean I practice in my head before and it sounds fine!"

"because you like me" I say sarcastically teasing him.

"What? N-no I don't I-um- the press- it's just- uh"

I start to giggle loudly while I grab my stomach, "oh god my stomach hurts, I was just teasing you Edward! You need some chill pills or something kid"

I can sense an eye roll through the phone. "you also need a body guard I don't like knowing that all the press is surrounding you and no one is there to help you push though it"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "yes, let me just go to the Body Guard store here in Forks and order one"

He laughed softly as I hear Emmett in the back ground, "I'LL DO IT! I'LL PROTECT OUR JELLY BELLY!"

Then I hear a loud smack and I'm assuming Edward smacked Emmett.

"what did he call me?" I asked through the phone but they were too busy fighting on the other end of the phone.

I roll my eyes, oh boy I'm in some deep crap dealing with these two. I hang up on Edward and call Emmett.

"Yellow! Emmett speaking" Emmett yells through the phone slightly out of breath as I hear Edward on the other line yelling my name into his phone. I start to giggle.

"I think you should be my body guard Emmett, you're the only one I would trust to be around me all the time"

"see Bro I told you!" Emmett yells at Edward. "I'll be down there as soon as I pack and get a flight, see you there Jelly Belly!"

"Hey Emmett?"

"yeah?"

"Don't call me Jelly Belly, EVER!"

He laughed and hangs up. I throw my body onto my bed and look up at my ceiling. "what have I gotten myself into" I mumble.

**A/n: Well I hope you guys weren't disappointed! Reviews are the things that keep me going so please review (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n : so I got three reviews and what felt like a billon favorite author/ story ect.. stuff. Awe guys making me feel loved after all this time. The one review was talking about how it's hard to get attached to a story when I don't update it quickly. And I completely understand. But at the same time doesn't it make you want it more? Haha I'm going through the same thing with this other author. But hey I said I was going to try and uh guess what? I updated this story twice.. IN ONE DAY! Mission accomplished! Anyways, here's chapter 4!**

***this chapter is dedicated to , queen cullen0527,and teambellaedward thanks for your reviews!***

**Chapter 4:**

A loud buzzing noise erupts throughout my room, I groan while rolling on my side and slap my alarm clock. I swear I programmed that stupid thing to go off only Monday-Friday. I look over at the time and groan again, 6:45 really? Do I always wake up this early. I lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling as I try to fall back asleep. After an hour of just laying there I huff out a breath and get up. Bella- 0 Alarm clock- 1.

I look in my mirror and shudder from horror. I look like a train hit me. I try running my fingers through my hair but once my fingers got stuck on a knot I realized I needed a shower. I grab my clothes and head to the bathroom. About 2 hours later I decided I had to get out of the shower before Charlie killed me cause of the water bill. I run my comb through my hair and I get out a sigh of relief when it goes through smoothly.

I walk out of my bathroom and hear a small cry coming through the bedroom next to mine. I look over at my parent's room and realize they probably weren't going to get up I walked over to the room and picked Nessie out of her crib. She had just turned one the week after the Edward concert. I grabbed her pacifier and walked back to my bedroom. I put her down on my bed handed her a toy bear and let her play with that while I finished getting dressed.

I pulled out a green long sleeve shirt out of my closest when my phone rang. I took a deep breath and looked at the caller ID and smiled when I realized it wasn't Edward. "yes, Emmett?"

"well good morning to you too sunshine!" he says quite happy for it being 7 in the morning.

I roll my eyes and repeat myself, "yes, Emmett?"

"I'm boarding a plane to Seattle as we speak, I will be there in about 2 maybe 3 hours tops" he says and hands up.

I go over to my alarm and set it to go off in 2 hours so I can be ready, I went back to my closet to pick out my jeans and smiled when I realized I can wear my black boots today. I put my boots on early since my feet were slightly cold and walked over to my window. I pulled the curtain back a little and surprise, surprise there was no paparazzi! I smiled to myself thinking maybe there was a bigger story out there!

I go over to my mirror and straighten my hair, just to get the waves out and put on a little mascara, I mean who knows if there will be any paparazzi out there when I leave, and I don't want to look bad if they film me or take pictures of me.

I lie down on my bed next to Nessie and watch her. she was such a gorgeous baby. Her hair was a lighter brown than mine and had little curls, bright blue eyes that I was extremely jealous of. She would be a heartbreaker when she got older, just like Rose.

I pick Nessie up and head downstairs to make her some breakfast. I decided on eggs with applesauce for her. as she sat there eating her breakfast she started talking, rambles of course with a couple of real words in there every now and then while I made breakfast for our parents. I had made eggs along with sausage and toast. I was about to bring it upstairs for breakfast in bed for them when I smelt something awful. I look over at Nessie and lift en eyebrow. I move closer to her to make sure my sense of smell was correct. As I got closer the stench got worse. I started to cough while Nessie giggled. I grabbed her and held her away from my body as I walked up the stairs and into her room. I placed her on her changing table and pulled her pajamas off and undid the diaper. I also gagged at the smell, "oh Nessie, this is the last time I give you eggs again!"

After changing her diaper I figured I could get her dressed for the day. I dressed her in a light blue long sleeve shirt with a little vest and jean pants. Nessie yawned and I put her down in her crib, she rolled onto her side and fell right back to sleep. I shake my head and start to walk back downstairs when I hear a loud buzz coming from my room. I walk over to my room and look at the alarm clock, it was an hour late! I gasp and hit the alarm clock and run down the stairs. I write a quick message to my parents saying I was going to pick a friend up at the air port and ran out the door and into my car. As I headed down the free way to the air port I thought; Bella-0 Alarm clock-2.

I get to the air port about 30 minutes later and I see Emmett standing outside smiling at me. I stop the car right in front of him and asked if he needed help with his bags, but by the way he flung them into the back of my truck I figured that was a 'no'. he gets into the passenger side and smiles. He's wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. "I am so sorry Emmett! My alarm clock is stupid"

He laughs at my and pats my head, "it's all cool Jelly Belly."

I was about to correct him when I realized I made him wait an hour before I picked him up so I couldn't really be mad at him. I drove back while Emmett played with my radio. He stopped at 107.9 when his phone rang,

"Yellow! Emmett speaking," I laughed silently at his greeting.

"Hey Eddie! Yeah I'm with her-" Emmett looks at me, "Edward wants to know why you didn't answer your phone"

"because I'm tired of him calling me" I say as Emmett laughs.

"She said- oh you heard? Put you on speaker? Okay!" Emmett pushes a button and the car fills with Edward's nagging voice.

"I don't care if you don't want to talk to me! Were stuck in this together so you have to take my calls-"

"apparently not, since I didn't!" I say cutting him off, Emmett just sits there shaking his head and smiling.

"Hang up Emmett I can't yell at Edward and concentrate on driving"

"Dude, if you hang up on me you are no longer my best friend"

I laugh dryly, did he realize how much of a girl he sounded like right there?

"I'm sorry bro, but she's driving us and I'd rather not die." Emmett says before hanging up and I smile.

Emmett's phone rang a couple more times but I told him to ignore it. I pulled into my driveway and killed the engine. "do you need help with your bags?" I ask politely as I start to get out.

Emmett gave me a look, "how would I be a good body guard if I made you carry my bags?" I rolled my eyes and walked up to the front door and held it open for him.

"Bella, Sweetie, is that you?" my mom's voice called from the kitchen.

"yeah mom, Emmett's here too"

"who's Emmet?"

Crap! I forgot to tell my mom about me getting a body guard. I crinkled my nose and looked up at Emmett. "I forgot to mention you to my mom, so uh- wait right here!"

I run into the kitchen, "so uh, Emmett's my body guard. Edward wanted to hire one for me so the press won't bother me. So uh- he has to stay here with us. Is that okay?" I ask begging her with my eyes.

She lets out a deep breath and walks out of the kitchen and into the living, "oh dear god" she whispers as she sees Emmett.

I didn't understand my mom's reaction until I looked over at Emmett. I guess when I talked to him at the concert and in the limo I didn't look him over. Emmett was about 6'7 and huge! Not in a fat way but in an I could kill you with my bare hands kind of way.

"Hello Mrs. Swan, I'm Emmett McCarthy I'm going to be Bella's body guard" Emmett puts her hand out to shake.

My mom reaches out her hand shaking slightly as she shakes his hand.

"Now Bella, dad went out fishing and uh- you might want to call him and tell him about Emmett before he comes home and see's this boy- I mean man in our guest room." I nod and tell Emmett to follow me.

We walk up the stairs while I pull my cell phone out and dial my dad's number, "here's your room" I say opening up the guest bedroom door.

"my room is right across from yours so…yeah. I'll leave you alone to unpack or call Edward. Whatever you were going to do."

I close the door and walk over to my room while my phone continues to ring. _Please get his voicemail, please get his voicemail._ I say in my mind.

"Chief Charlie Swan here, I am not available at the time. Please leave a message after the tone"

I let out a sigh as I leave him a message filling him in as I close my phone I hear a loud knock on my door. "come in Emmett!"

He walks in smiling, "so we need a cover so people at your school don't know I'm your body guard, Edward's words"

"we will say you're my cousin visting from Canada for a couple of months while your family is away"

He nods, "and my name should be…"

I roll my eyes, "I don't know, pick one out!"

"Jesse Harrington" he smirks while I laugh,

"okay _Jesse, _I'll tell my mom to sign you up for school today. But I think you need to sleep because tomorrow is your first day of hell…"

He tilts his head and looks at me confused, "High school Emmett, your first day of hell is high school" I say shaking my head as I push him out of my room.

**A/n: please review! :D**


	5. authors note Has Sneak Peek!

_A/N: Due to the fact this is the week that Breaking Dawn part 1 comes out I will not be updating. Because 1 I have to re watch the movies all week 2 re read the saga 3 it's my final week of school and I can't let my grades drop! _

_On the upside I am about to give you a sneak preview to the next chapter. But it would be great if you guys reviewed since I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter _

_But here's the sneak peek!_

**A/n: so as you guys know I'm just going to work on this story. I sent out a message on my other stories to let everyone know and then BAM! Several reviews and favorite stories and ect. For my 'preggo at 16 just great'. Ha-ha-ha as much as I am excited you guys love that story is on hold. Terribly sorry. Since I had no reviews for chapter 4 I can't really dedicate it to me. Which makes me sad, but two people deserve to be recognized in my book. One is RAINBOW HEADBAND LOVES GLEE and the other person, well I think her name is Courtney but I don't know for sure because my email deleted them! Anyways, Rainbow head band, has told all her fans to come and read my stories and I find that so sweet! As for Courtney, she went through today and added ALL my stories and I to her favorites, granted my phone was vibrating all throughout school but it definitely put a smile on my face. So thanks!**

**Chapter 5:**

My mom signed Emmett up for Fork's high making sure he was in all my classes. Except for my choir class, I didn't want Emmett to know I'm in choir nor did I want him to ever hear me sing! Emmett went back to his bedroom and fell straight to sleep without any food. So I didn't even have to talk to my dad about it! Until…

"Darling, did you get Bella's message?" my mom asked my dad at dinner.

I drop my fork into the spaghetti and glare at mom.

"No, Bella. Did you have something you wanted to tell me?" dad asks lifting an eyebrow up while taking a bite of his garlic bread.

I cough slightly, "uh I got a body guard" I mumble under my breath wishing he won't hear me.

"A what?" he asks louder than normal.

"a body guard and his name is Emmett and he's upstairs right now" I say taking a bite of my spaghetti.

"WAIT, YOUR BODY GUARD IS A HE AND HE'S LIVING WITH US?" he yells, slamming his fists against the table.

Emmett comes running down the stairs and to me. He pushes me behind his body and looks around, "Is everything okay?" he asks looking over at my mom.

"I'm going to assume your Emmett?" my dad asks glaring at him.

Emmett stands up a little taller, "Yes, I'm assuming you're Mr. Swan"

My mom stands up and places her hand on my dad's shoulder and I see him relax slightly at her touch, "Oh, Emmett darling call him Charlie"


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Saw Breaking Dawn at midnight! Was I the only one a little disappointed? It was still a great movie but I would love to know what all of you guys think. And I am expecting A LOT of reviews for this chapter since a million people put this story and myself on the 'alerts'. By I also have a problem, I have a new story that popped into my head last night thanks to my brother and I don't know if I should start it or not, Help me? Ha-ha thanks**

***This chapter is dedicated to twilightvixxen, twilightrox1996 and RAINBOW HEADBAND LOVES GLEE. Thank you so much for the reviews, they keep me going.***

**Chapter 5:**

My mom signed Emmett up for Fork's high making sure he was in all my classes. Except for my choir class, I didn't want Emmett to know I'm in choir nor did I want him to ever hear me sing! Emmett went back to his bedroom and fell straight to sleep without any food. So I didn't even have to talk to my dad about it! Until…

"Darling, did you get Bella's message?" my mom asked my dad at dinner.

I drop my fork into the spaghetti and glare at mom.

"No, Bella. Did you have something you wanted to tell me?" dad asks lifting an eyebrow up while taking a bite of his garlic bread.

I cough slightly, "uh I got a body guard" I mumble under my breath wishing he won't hear me.

"A what?" he asks louder than normal.

"a body guard and his name is Emmett and he's upstairs right now" I say taking a bite of my spaghetti.

"WAIT, YOUR BODY GUARD IS A HE AND HE'S LIVING WITH US?" he yells, slamming his fists against the table.

Emmett comes running down the stairs and pushes me behind his body, he looks around, "Is everything okay?" he asks looking over at my mom.

"I'm going to assume your Emmett?" my dad asks glaring at him.

Emmett stands up a little taller, "Yes, I'm assuming you're Mr. Swan"

My mom stands up and places her hand on my dad's shoulder and I see him relax slightly at her touch, "Oh, Emmett darling call him Charlie"

"I am here to protect your daughter from all the paparazzi." Emmett smiles at my mom while talking to my dad.

My dad grumbled something under his breath before grabbing his plate and heading upstairs. "Emmett?" my dad yells.

"yes Charlie?"

"If you're going to protect my baby girl I better not see her come home with a single scratch on her!"

"Dad" I groan but he was already upstairs. My mom put a large plate of spaghetti on the table and smiled at Emmett. Emmett sat down and started to dig in.

I rolled my eyes and told them good night and headed upstairs. I changed into a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. I turned my iPod on and Edward Cullen's new Christmas song 'Mistletoe' came on. I sighed and turned onto my side and fell asleep.

"wake up, wake up!" Emmett said pounding on my bed.

I groan, "My alarm clock hasn't even gone off"

"That _should be me, holding your hand. That should be me, making you laugh_-"I rolled over suddenly awake and slammed on the alarm clock turning a light pink.

Emmett lifted an eyebrow, "Stupid radio…" I said

"That was your IPod Bella…" I blush bright red

"Emmett you need to leave so I can get dressed for school!"

Emmett smiled, "okay, I have to call Eddie anyways" he winked at me.

My mouth dropped, he wouldn't dare tell Edward about this! Would he…?

I hop over my bed causing me to land on my butt as I grab my phone and call Edward quickly; it quickly gets a busy signal.

"NOOOO!" I yell running down the hall to Emmett's room and bust through the door and grab his phone.

"Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about he's still slightly jet lagged I swear-"

Emmett grabs his phone back quickly, "it's my mom..." he trails off and I hear my phone ring down the hall.

I blush a light pink "tell your mom sorry" I mumble walking back to my room

I get in my room and grab the phone not bothering to look at the caller ID already knowing who it is,

"Hello Mr. Cullen how is your morning?"

"Bella are you feeling okay?" he asks soundly sincerely concerned.

I sigh, "I don't really know how I feel. I just yelled at Emmett's mom thinking it's you and uh yeah."

It goes dead silent on the other end until I hear the phone drop to the ground and a lot of laughing. I roll my eyes knowing he's going to be laughing for a while I put my phone on speaker and start to get dressed.

I stare at my closet for a long time, seeing nothing but colors. Confused, I shake my head slightly and snap back into reality. I grab grey skinny jeans, a red long sleeve shirt and a grey knitted scarf. I grab my grey converse and pull them on typing them in a double knot to make sure they don't undo themselves.

You never know when the paparazzi will show up and take pictures and how embarrassing would it be if I fell flat on my face when they do. I can just picture the headline now; **"Edward's Bella falls flat on face and needs plastic surgery!"**

I shiver, yeah that would be embarrassing. I go and look in the mirror deciding I was too lazy to do anything I didn't put any make up on or straighten my hair. I pull my wavy hair into a ponytail and look over at my phone, he's still laughing.

I roll my eyes getting annoyed I hang up on him and send him a text,

_Don't listen to anything Emmett tells you later, he's a liar – B_

I close my phone and head down the hall to Emmett's room, "you ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah" he nods grabbing his backpack and following behind me down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen and hug my dad,

"Good morning!" I say smiling.

He looks up at me about to say something until he sees Emmett standing next to me; he grumbles something under his breath. Apparently Emmett was still a sore subject, oh well he was going to have to get use to it.

My mom hands me a breakfast bar and kisses my cheek before I head out the door Emmett following behind me still.

We get in the car and back out the drive way and down the street in silence until his stomach growls.

I look over at him, "didn't my mom give you a breakfast bar?"

He nods, "Bella I'm a growing boy I need more than a skimpy little breakfast bar."

I shake my head and pull up to a burger king, "hey get me those mini cinnamon rolls" I yell as he runs inside.

I tap my fingers against the steering wheel when my phone rings,

"Why hello Miss. Swan how is your morning?"

I smile and shake my head, "Edward are you feeling okay?"

He laughs quickly, "you hung up on me"

"Oh gosh I did?"

I could sense an eye roll, "no I just made that up"

"Ahh I knew you were a liar" I say laughing slightly.

"Emmett must be eating I can't hear him in the background" Edward says changing the subject.

"Actually your BFF is getting us breakfast before we go to hell hole-"

My phone beeps in my ear; I pull it away and look at the phone. I had another call from Alice, "gotta go Cullen nice talking to you"

I hang up and switch to the other line, "Hey Alice what sup?"

"OUR SCHOOL IS FLOODED WITH PAPARAZZI!"

I crinkle my nose; they couldn't have waited until after I got to school?

"Is the back of our school crowded?" I ask as Emmett gets in the car and cocks his head to the side.

"No, but they know what your car looks like so you might want to take the cruiser"

I laugh dryly, "I am not taking the police car to school!"

"Hey, go over to my house and tell my mom that Rose said you can borrow her car, but I got to go..."  
><em>"Alice Brandon, I hear you are best friends with Bella Swan. I mean you were the girl in the photo with her correct?"<em>

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I hear Alice yell before she hangs up.

"What's going on…?" Emmett asks stuffing his breakfast sandwich

"Paparazzi" I mumble and he shakes his head.

"Damn didn't know I was going to have to work on the first day!"

I shake my head before backing out and heading down the road to Alice and Rose's house, as I'm driving Emmett turns the radio on and shocker an Edward song comes on.

"This is entirely all your fault" I mumble talking to the radio.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: so I wanted to update one last time before Thanksgiving and Black Friday. I also wanted to update because I have big news! I am writing a story offline that I am looking into getting published. I got advice from other writers who got published who wrote on here before hand and said how people tried to steal them. But if you want to read the story, I would gladly send you a private message with a chapter every time I update it. Just review saying you want that and I will add you to the list. Lastly, HAPPY THANKSGIVING to everyone in the states! (:**

***This is dedicated to Sandra1992 and as always RAINBOW HEADBAND LOVES GLEE, thanks for the reviews!***

**Chapter 6:**

I mumble the whole drive over to Rose and Alice's house about how I hate Edward and the paparazzi. Emmett sat dead silent, I couldn't tell if it was because he was eating or because he could see how pissed off I was. Either way I was glad he didn't say anything. We pull up to the big grey house other known as the Brandon's house. There front room lights were on which meant Victoria was home.

"Stay in the car" I tell Emmett, he looks over at me and gives me a nod knowing I'm not in the mood for his normal funny business.

I walk up the front steps and knock on the door.

A woman with long dark brown hair and dark skin answered the door, "Hola Leah, where's Victoria?"

Leah rolls her eyes, she hates when I try to speak Spanish.

"Ms. Brandon is in kitchen"

I nod and walk towards the kitchen. After passing there massive dining room table (that could probably fit all of Forks High school kids in there for a dinner I might add) I enter the kitchen. Leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen is Ms. Brandon. He long strawberry blonde hair wavy and mid back facing me.

"What do you mean the new makeup isn't in?" she yells into the phone.

The person on the phone says something back, "I don't care if you have to walk to Texas to get the makeup I want- no I NEED the make up in by tomorrow. There's no discussing this!" she hangs up and takes a deep breath in to calm her.

I fake a cough and she turns around to look at me, "Oh Bella darling how long have you been here?" she asks in her motherly tone.

I shake my head and smile, "long enough, do you have the keys to Rose's Jeep? I need to borrow it"

Her eyebrows knit together for a second," ah the paparazzi at school?"

I sigh, figures Alice told her mom, she couldn't keep a freaking secret if her life depended on it.

I nod, "yeah, and they know what my car looks like and were trying to sneak me in from behind the school."

She tosses the keys to me and smiles, "you can park your truck inside, it's suppose to rain today you know."

I laugh, "When does it not rain here?"

She shrugs her shoulders, blowing if off. I shake my head and walk towards the garage door.

"Hey Bella" she called me

I turn around and look at her, "for what it's worth, I think you should give that Cullen guy a chance. I know I'm not a romance doctor or anything-"I rolled my eyes as she was talking about an E! Show about us that was on Saturday. "But I am a mama and I know those looks guys have when they like girls. And every time a reporter says your name his eyes light up a little more and he stands up a little straighter. If I didn't know any better I would say he's got it bad."

I sigh; the bad part about coming over here is that Victoria always lectures me about something! Like the time I was going to drop Honors English so I could try computer apps. She always lectures me until I give in. but not this time, Edward doesn't like me. He loves Selena; Alice made me read the article about them being in love because it has Jasper Hale's name in it.

"Give Cullen a chance cause he's a good guy and might like me, got it _Mom_" I sigh as I walk out into the garage, the sound of Victoria laughing was the last thing I heard before I pressed the button to open the garage.

I call Emmett, "Hey get into the driver's side of my car and back it out. It's in my way"

"Got it boss" he says happily as I hear my truck roar to life I hop into the Jeep and back out while Emmett drives my truck into the garage.

Emmett hops into the Jeep and smiles, "whose Jeep is it? She's a beauty."

I smile, "her name is Rose, and I have a strong feeling you're going to like her"

Emmett waves me off as I drive down the road and back on the free way, "No way, I keep my personal life and business life separate."

I smirk feeling an easy win, "Care to bet $50 on that McCarthy?"

He looks over at me and smiles, "you're on Swan. But I gotta warn you, I never lose" he winks at me.

We drive in silence again until my phone rings. I look down at the caller ID and decide I'm going to ignore it.

"You know he really does care about you" Emmett says looking out the passenger window. Apparently he knew who was calling me too.

"Why does everyone want me to like him? He has a girlfriend there's no need to let him sink his hooks into my heart when I already know he's going to pull them out!" I grumble.

Emmett looks at me and shrugs, "Maybe we all know your better for him than Selena."

I roll my eyes, "Selena is gorgeous, talented and can handle all of this kind of drama. I'm a small town girl who wants to be a teacher. There's a big difference and I'm just saying that our paths were never meant to cross"

"But they didn't, shouldn't that prove something?"

"I'm done talking about this. I thought you kept personal and business separate?" I ask lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh I do, but you are my business so I have to get involved."

I get off the free way and drive down the street to my- _our _school. My eyes widen as I see how many people were outside our school. There was more than there was at my house! The police were out there, which meant my dad was out there. I shiver at that thought and drive slowly past the school and see Alice waving at us by a gate. I turn and drive in the gate and park.

"There are so many people!" I gasp as I get out of the car.

Alice nods as I see Rose, "thanks for letting me borrow your car…" I say awkwardly.

"You took my jeep? That's my baby and you know it!"

I roll my eyes, "I just picked the first set of keys I found!"

Alice poked my side, "who's that? She asks looking over her shoulder at Emmett.

"He's my er- bodyguard" I mumble knowing I couldn't pull the lie off to Alice and Rose.

Alice smiles widely, "THAT'S SO FREAKING COOL!"

I roll my eyes, "Emmett this little pixie is Alice and this blonde Rose"

I hear Emmett gasp as I introduce him to Rose, Ha, knew it was going to be a easy win.

"Hey Em, you wanna just give me my $50 now?" I smile innocently as he shakes his head quickly and glares at me.

"I told you I don't lose" he says making sure to not catch Rose's eyes. I give him possible a week and a half

Emmett's phone dings and he looks at it quickly, "Scooter says not to talk to the paparazzi."

I hold back an eye roll. These people think I'm stupid or something I swear!

"Bells you should be getting use to this since we all know you're going to be a sing-"I put my hand over Alice's mouth before she could finish the sentence.

"He doesn't know" I whisper quietly to her.

She giggles, "You've held your voice in for that long?"

I stick my tongue out at her, "it's only been a day."

"With all this drama he will hear you in no time. Maybe he will tell Edward and he can get you a demo!"She squealed.

"Don't get your hopes up pixie." I mumble as we head to the front of the school.

I stop at the corner and take a deep breath and check my shoes. There still tied, okay I'm ready I can do this! I say giving myself a little pep talk.

Emmett stands in front of me, "ready?" he asks and I give a quiet yes.

We walk past the paparazzi and all of a sudden I feel like my life is in slow motion as if I can't get to the door quick enough. The reporters voices yelling from everywhere around me, flashes going off from the paparazzi I try my hardest to smile but my face feels numb. Well actually, my whole body feels numb. I look over at Alice; she's skipping towards the door like it's any other day. Rose is smiling and looking at the camera while walking. Am I the only sane one here? How can they act as if everything is normal as if this happens to us every day!

I hear Rose make a snorting sound and I turn my head towards her, "Look at Jessica" she says rolling her eyes.

I look over towards a reporter and see Jessica Stanley standing there, smiling and giggling talking to E! news. I groan "she's probably saying how were so close of friends…"

Alice giggles, "you got that off of 'The Princess Diaries'"

I smile, "Yeah but can't you see Jessica doing the same thing?"

Alice nods as we finally get to the front of the school. Emmett opens the door for us and Alice and Rose walk in. I turn around and look out infront of me there had to be hundreds of people out there… If I feel like this I wonder how Edward feels when he looks out into the crowd of people and see's thousands. I shake my head quickly, _can't think about Cullen_ I tell myself and walk inside the building.

**A/N: Review please (:**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: tonight I am thankful for all of you who read my stories. Although I would be more thankful if you guys would review it still makes me smile when I get an email saying another person put me and my story on their favorites. So because I'm so thankful I decided to update on Thanksgiving. Your welcome (: ohh as a bonus to those who review, here's a preview of my book I'm hoping to get published…**

Time goes by even when it seems impossible. Winter fades to fall. Fall turns to spring. Spring to summer. Some people leave your life while others stay. You're happy one second the next you're not. One day I'm on one side of the States with my dad the next I'm on the other side living with my grandparents. The one thing I never thought would happen-Happened. I fell in love.

**Well that's it! If you want to be added to the list to get updates on that story. Review and tell me, anyways here is chapter 6!**

***this is dedicated to queen cullen0527 and twilightrox1996, thanks for the review, this is for you!***

**CHAPTER 6:**

I get inside and everyone stares at me, I feel like I should walk up to everyone and be like. "Hi, I'm Bella I've been going to school with you guys since pre-school." Seriously though, all I had to do to get noticed around here was hug Edward? That is completely pathetic.

Jessica walks in after us and looks over at me and waves. It takes me a second but I realize the E! Camera is behind her. She walks over to me and places her arm on my shoulder. "This is Bella my best friend!" she smiles eagerly at me. My eyes widen in horror as I hear Rose and Alice burst out laughing.

The E! camera man looks over at the anchor woman, "do you think she's okay?" he whispers. I look over at Alice and Rose shooting them a Help-me-before-I-die-of-embarrassment look. Alice stands up a little taller and walks over to us.

"Actually Kelly, I am one of Bella's best friends. Along with those other kids-"she points over at Rose and Emmett. "Jessica here is actually a-"she leans in towards the anchor, "can I say bitch on TV?"

The lady shakes her head no, "Oh well you're going to have to beep me out because Jessica Stanley is a B-I-T-C-H, Bitch. And is trying to use Bella to get her ugly face on TV so she can get Edward to like her. Well Jessica, good luck because I'm sure Cullen's got standards and you don't reach them!" Alice grabs my arm and pulls me away.

I can feel the camera on us as we walk back to Emmett and Rose. Emmett quickly moving to my side as soon as I'm close.

"Emmett McCarthy?" the anchor asks.

Emmett straightens up; I'm guessing he never thought of being noticed since he was always behind Edward in the lime light.

"Emmett McCarthy" the anchor said and I could hear a smile in her tone.

"How would Edward feel knowing you're with his girl?"

I laugh dryly and turn around to look at the anchor, _Sorry Edward and Scooter_.  
>"Let's get this straight, one; I'm not Edward's girl. Two; I'm not dating Emmett. Three; leave already! I am not famous. I didn't sign up for this stuff. I know Edward did and Edward hugged me but that doesn't mean you have to drag me into all of this! I don't like being the center of attention, I don't like going into the grocery store and seeing my face on all the magazines. I mean isn't Kim Kardashian getting a divorce, shouldn't you be interviewing her? Because I know for a fact, she loves all this-"I say waving my arms around at the camera and the anchor. "So I have asked you guys nicely but apparently I need to be rude. GET THE HELL OUT OF WASHINGTON!"<p>

I take a deep breath and walk into my Honors pre-cal class. Emmett gives his slip to the teacher and explain himself so the teacher lets him sit next to me. The teacher sighs and looks in my direction. He rolls his eyes and nods his head. I have always hated Mr. Jefferson for never giving much attention to his students but I think he's really growing on me.

Emmett's phone beeps, he looks down at me than looks up at me giving me a dry smile.

I sigh, "Edward wants to talk to me?"

Emmett nods. "E! News is nothing but quick with big news and your blow up… well that's bigger than when Britney Spears shaved her head"

I groan and raise my hand as Mr. Jefferson starts the lesson.

"Yes Miss. Swan?"

I crinkle my nose, Mr. Jefferson was never one to let people go to the bathroom doing his class 'because math is too important' so I knew I had to make up a lie. Funny, I seem to have to make up a lot of lies ever since Edward decided to hug me.

"Mr. Jefferson I need to go to the bathroom" I state hoping he will be kind enough to let me go.

"Miss. Swan, you know I don't let kids go to the restroom during my class."

I take a deep breath, "I'm having _GIRL _issues" I say loudly.

Mr. Jefferson's face turned bright red, "just go Miss. Swan"

I run out the classroom and towards the bathroom. I step inside and dial Edward's number knowing it by heart by now.

"Swan…" he grumbles

**A/N: I know this is SUPPPPPER short but I really wanted to get this out tonight and my parents told me 'I need sleep' because I was up early this morning. Stupid parents, caring about my health! But please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hey guys before reading this chapter please please please read my profile; it has a lot of important info! Ohh and please review like always (: can we try to hit 20? (Ps that means I only technically need 1 more review but more would be nice)**

***This is dedicated to LuckiLuci, imanxoxo, and twilightrox1996 thanks for the reviews!***

**Chapter 8:**

"Aw hi Cullen miss me already?" I ask sweetly.

"I am not in the mood for teasing. Grab your stuff I'm coming to pick you up."

My mouth drops open, "One, I'm at school. Two who the hell do you think you are? I'm not Toys R Us you can't just pick me. I'm a human not a doll!"

"Is this some kind of hit you want a toy…?"

I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down, if I didn't I was going to hit something.

"Scooter said you apparently can't be trusted to handle the paparazzi by yourself and said it would be better if you were with us until all of this calmed down."

I laugh, "Did you not hear what the reporter was trying to cause? Instead of our little 'love triangle' it was going to be a square. You, Selena, me and Emmett, your okay with them dragging your best friend into it?"

"I'm not okay with any of this!" he yells "I'd much rather you be here though so I can watch over you."

"Or do you want me there because you really do like me?" I ask before thinking it through.

"I love Selena" he mumbles, "I love Selena" he repeats as if he has to remind himself.

"Whatever Cullen, I'm not leaving without a fight. I will leave kicking and screaming. I'm sure E! Will get a good story out of that"

I hang the phone up before Edward can get another word. I stomp over to my locker and unlock it. I grab my IPod and walk outside to the lunch area I look around to make no one's around. I take a deep breath and put my headphones on while going through my playlists; I pick the playlist with an angry face. Since I was feeling kind of frustrated I figured the songs would fit my mood the best.

I look down at the list in front of me and smile when I find the song that was fitting what I feel. Well part of it anyways,

"_I dug my keep into the side of your pretty little souped up four wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats, I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights"_

Is it bad that I'm thinking about doing this to Edward's car as I'm singing it? I shrug it off and was about to go back to singing when I hear some clapping. I stand up and turn around quickly to see Emmett.

"Oh god" I mumble turning bright pink.

"Your great" he smiles, "Except Edward doesn't have a truck"

My blush turns into a bright red," Please don't tell Edward about this. He might make me do a duet with him or something to show how 'best buds'". I say rolling my eyes.

Emmett holds up three fingers, "scouts honor" I laugh as I take my headphones out.

"We better drive back to your house and pack before Edward kills me and you both"

My bad mood returns and I glare at him, "I'm not going anywhere! Hell, I don't even have a past port to go to Canada!"

He laughs, "He's already had one made for you."

I tilt my head to the side, "Is that even legal?"

Emmett gives me a smirk, "when you're Edward Cullen anything is legal"

I roll my eyes, and grab onto the closest tree, "he's going to have to try and pull me away from this tree!"

This time Emmett rolled his eyes, he walks over and grabs my waist and tugs at me softly. My grip from the tree broken, Emmett slings me over his back and walks towards the Jeep.

"Emmett McCarthy put me down right NOW!" I yell at him while hitting his back as hard as I could. It probably hurting me a lot more than it was hurting him.

"No can do boss, Edward is like the CEO of all this. If I don't listen to him I'm dead" he says swinging the passenger side door open and putting me in.

"You sure you don't just want to leave so you can win the bet?" I ask lifting an eyebrow.

Emmett gets into the Jeep and smiles a half smile, "of course not!"

I laugh as Emmett pulls away and drives down to the free way, "do you even know how to get to my house?" I ask

"I might act dumb sometimes Bella but I really am smart!"

I smile, "I'll believe it when I see it"

A couple minutes later he pulls into my driveway and a black car with tented windows is in my parking spot. Emmett parks on the curb and gets out. He walks around to my side of the Jeep and opens the door. The black car's door opens and surprise surprise its Edward and Scooter.

I look over at Edward and my heart skips a beat, well this isn't starting off the way I wanted. I look him over and am shocked. He looks like he hasn't had sleep in a while, his hair not a calm mess but an actually mess. His shirt untucked, what the hell happened to him? As for Scooter he was looking over at me and his look wasn't very friendly. Then again this is the second time I have been a pain in his ass so I wouldn't really blame him if he hated me.

"Bella" Edward greeted me with his trade mark crooked smile.

I turn my head the other direction and walk towards my front door, I know it might sound childish but the guy's taking me away from my friends and family for who knows how long! How else was I suppose to react? Like an adult? That's over-rated.

I hear Edward sigh frustrated, "will you please look at me?"

I turn around and look at him, "how do you want me to react to this? Like its okay? Because it's not! You're taking me away from my friends and family for I don't even know how long? Will I be here to watch Nessie blow out her candles at her first birthday? Will I be back in time to graduate with my class?" I can't talk anymore because tears started to fall down my cheeks and I was chocking up.

Edward walks towards me, Scooter and Emmett following behind him. "Can I please talk to Bella alone?" he asks looking straight at me but talking to the guys behind him.

They nod, as I open the door and walk upstairs to my room, "tell Emmett and Scooter they can come inside and watch TV" I whisper.

Edward yells down at them and I hear the door slam close.

I walk into my bedroom and sit on the side of my bed looking down at my shoes.

Edward closes the door and sits next to me. An awkward silence takes over before Edward sighs,

"Isabella would you please look at me?"

I lift my head and look at him, my hear skipping a beat again, stupid heart.

"I'm sorry this is causing you so much trouble, I never meant for it too. I swear I will find whoever took that picture and make their life a living hell."

I smile at the thought of what Carrie Underwood could do to their truck if they had one.

"forgive me?" Edward asked smiling hopefully.

I crinkle my nose, "do I have a choice?"

Edward laughs , "Not really since your stuck with me and my family for awhile"

I was about to make a witty comeback when- "EDWARD, BELLA GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

We both run down the stairs and into the living room where Scooter and Emmett were. Emmett sat staring at the TV mouth open slightly. Scooter looked mad like usual but I think if it was possible he looked more mad.

"What is it?" Edward asks sitting in my dad's chair.

"Watch" Scooter grumbles glaring at me.

I walk over and sitting by Emmett feeling more protected when I was around him. Scooter presses play and shocker were watching us on E!

"_Not only does Bella have a anger issue, we believe she has a different reason for being friends with Edward Cullen-"_

A video comes on and I automatically know where this is going…

**A/N: AHAHA CLIFF HANGER! You all better review huh? (:**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: going to keep this short, WE PASSES 20 REVIEWS! Thank you all (: Now if you guys get me 35 before 5pm (my time) I will get chapter 10 out ASAP!**

***This chapter is dedicated to imanxoxo, cbmorefie, TwilightLover2010 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GETTING ME PAST 20!***

**Chapter 9:**

_**Emmett's POV:**_

I stare at the TV, this could not be happening. I knew this was going to be tricky, trust me when I say I knew that much. But this tricky? I couldn't have imagined it.

The day Bella had said no to Edward on stage I knew he liked her. Even when I confronted him about it when Bella had gone to go talk to Leah he denied it.

"Why would I like some girl who doesn't like me in general let alone my music?" he grumbles looking over at Bella.

The look in his eyes was something I had never seen. He never looked at Selena the way he looked at Bella. And he has known Selena for over 5 years! He'd only known Bella for 5 minutes. He had it bad even if he didn't believe me.

I guess you could say that I am a love doctor, genius, cupid… whatever you want to call it.

Then we drove her and the little squirt home, Edward watched Bella walk up the drive way the whole time. When that Jacob kid answered the door, Edward was beyond pissed. His hands clenched into fists.

"I cannot believe Bella has a boyfriend" he grumbled the whole time until she got back to the car. That's why I had to ask, I needed to know, and for Edwards sake but I guess when I asked it kind of made the atmosphere awkward. Then when he walked Bella up to her door I knew he was going to try to make her like him, if not in the romantic way at least make her like his music.

And then he leaned in to hug her. I pulled my phone out and took a picture of it. Me being stupid I forgot to turn the flash off. At the moment I didn't know what I was going to do with it. I just figured, hey it could be black mail for him to get me the MW3 before anyone else, so I just saved it.

When Bella got inside her house Edward walked back to the limo and smiled a cheeky smile I had never seen.

"Bro-"Edward says looking at me; I cock my head to the side.

"You're right. I like this girl. A lot more than I should"

I smile and pat him on the back "Told ya so!"

We drive into town and try to find something to do. We decide to go into a small bowling alley thinking they could possibly have a arcade. Edward puts on his normal disguise; a red socks hat and a black t-shirt and jeans. Not much of a disguise but it always works. As we walk in Edward going on about Bella I spot a blonde chick. She was gorgeous, someone I would walk right over to and get her number if I hadn't been with Edward. She had dark blue eyes and a nice body; the way she walked showed that she was confident. I like confidence in a woman. I smile at her and she winks. I really was going to miss Washington when we left…

Two weeks later, when we have a break in-between tour we go back to Canada so Edward can visit Selena saying something about how he needs to see Selena again to know his feelings for her was still there. Apparently they were because I walk in his room to find them on his bed, her on top of them as there making out, his hands under her shirt.

I slammed the door shut before Edward had a chance to explain himself. I HATED Selena, she was a bitch. Not only to me but his mom too! I mean who could possibly be mean to Esme she is just too sweet. I wouldn't have believed it's true if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.

So I go to my phone and find the picture of him and Bella hugging. I online and find E! news's email.

"_Edward Cullen and mystery girl. Taken at his concert in Washington. Girl wouldn't keep her eyes off Edward. Edward gave her a ride home and did this to say good bye…"_

I attach the photo and press send.

This had better be the end of Selena and Edward.

That afternoon Selena leaves and Edward joins me on the couch. He tries to explain himself but I ignore him and turn E! news on hoping my news was big enough that it made today's show.

"_Is this the end of Selena and Edward? Is there a mystery girl in the picture?"_the announcer says as a picture of Edward and Bella hugging pops on the TV.

Edward gasps, "how the hell did they get this?" he asks looking over at me.

I shrug my shoulders, "how would I know I wasn't outside"

He waves his hand at me, "I need to go talk to Selena"

He runs outside and is ambushed with paparazzi,

"**Edward who's your mystery girl?"**

"**how long has this been going on?"**

"**are there different girls?"**

Edward stares blankly at them for a second before running back inside; I roll my eyes and continue to watch.

"_As for Selena she says that she hasn't talked to Edward about this but she is going to next time they are together."_

"They got a hold of Selena already? I am beyond screwed, I'm- I'm dead" he says dramatically before falling onto the bed.

"Uh, if I were you I would probably call Bella…"

Edward snaps up and grabs my phone and going through my contacts. He sighs frustrated before he finds Bella's name.

Edward's body is tense until about the fourth ring and his body relaxes, I assumed Bella picked up.

"Do you plan on dying any time soon?" he asks softly as I roll my eyes, the guy was whipped already by her.

He smiles "Oh is it so terrible to be known as Edward's mystery girl?" he teases her. he would never be able to tease Selena like that… Edward seems to be more like Edward the non pop star with Bella. Actually he's never pop star Edward around anyone except Selena because that's how she wants him.

I hear Edward sigh and I know Bella is either yelling at him or mad at him, that's the only time he ever sighs.

Edward's own phone rings and I go over to answer it, without looking at the phone I already knew it would be Selena.

"EDWARD HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS RELATIONSHIP MEAN TO YOU? AM I JUST A FUCKING PIECE OF NICE ASS TO YOU?"

Edward cringes at her words. I hang up quickly wishing I just didn't answer the phone at all.

"I actually called to say we need to fix this, Selena called me ticked off and asking all these questions and yeah…" Edward says into the phone trailing off when he sees me change the channel and him and Bella are on it as well.

There's a silence from both sides of the phone as Edward watches the show. His phone ringing again. I look at the ID this time and see it's a text from Scooter.

_Tell Bella to come out, show her face and say you guys have been friends for a long time. You're welcome._

Edward looks over at the texts and smiles; Scooter was pretty much Edward's life saver.

"Scooter says you need to come out, show your face. Say we have been friends for a long time." Edward says into the phone.

Bella sends her email to E! and the press is almost instantly in Washington pounding on her door.

"Edward you can't let her do this by herself!" Esme scolds her son.

"I know- I know" Edward mumbles back running his hand through his hair.

_"My clothes are from Wal-Mart, Target, and Old-Navy" _Bella says innocently into the TV set.

I laugh loudly while Edward and Scooter's mouth drop.

"She did not just-"

"I love this girl" I say cutting off Scooter.

"Shut it off" Bella groans at Scooter causing me to snap back to now.

I didn't mean for this to get out of hand, I just wanted a little drama to cause a break in Edward and Selena's relationship is that so bad?

But this video… I never expected.

**A/N: bet you didn't see that coming! (: sorry if I offended any Selena Gomez fans. I don't hate her! I just needed her to be a bitch in my story. PS: I wont update until my review count is at 35. But if it gets to Friday before I get to 35 then I will update than.**

**XOXOXO, Brittany**

**Twitter URL: **/#!/EdwardandTayGrl


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: you guys did it! So this will be my last update til Friday, school starts tomorrow, BOOO. But I will update my other story offline tomorrow so if you want to get that update. Either review this chapter saying so or message me. Thanks**

***This chapter is dedicated to cbmorefie, funky chunky vampo monkey, bellward17jaspice, TwilightLover2010, and SMG.. Thanks for the reviews and encouraging words!***

**Chapter 10:**

"Shut it off!" I groan at Scooter.

He laughs dryly, "Emmett and I already watched it might as well as like Edward don't you think?"

"You know it's not true! Even ask Emmett I told him about this earlier!"

Scooter glares at me, "I don't know what is true and what isn't"

"Would you guys just let me watch this so I can be filled in?" Edward says to both of us.

I take a deep breath and hide my face into Emmett's shoulder.

_The video of me singing 'Before he cheats' comes on. After I finish the part of the song I'm singing Emmett walks over and sits next to me, "Tell Edward about this maybe he will let me sing a duet with him" I say to Emmett. _

My mouth drops, "I-I NEVER SAID THAT I SWEAR!"

Edward stares at the TV for the longest time, "Turn it off-"he whispers. When Scooter keeps it on even turning it up louder Edward starts to yell.

"I SAID TURN IT OFF!"

I jump at his loud voice and scoot closer to Emmett as he wraps his arm around my back.

"Edward, bro, she didn't say any of that I was there" Emmett says trying to defuse the situation.

Edward looks over at him, "how the hell do I know that's true? You could be lying to me as well. I mean look at you two! You guys look pretty comfy!"

I scoot away from Emmett blushing, "he's like an older brother to me" I whisper.

Edward rolls his eyes, "Do you think I would really try getting at Bella?" Emmett asks staring at Edward.

Edward shrugs his shoulder, "you're sick. Seriously bro, I think all this fame is getting to your head."

Scooter stands up, "That's enough! Edward why don't we leave you can go visit Selena and start thinking of new songs…"

I roll my eyes, "I'm not going with you guys. Especially if you don't believe me" I say looking straight at Edward.

He shrugs his shoulder and walks off towards the door, "don't call me either!" I yell at his as he walks out the door.

I stand staring at the door praying he would walk back in saying how sorry he was. I don't really know why I wanted that but I did… so badly. I wanted him to come back in and throw me over his shoulder refusing to leave me here. I wanted him to be my prince charming.

But he's Edward Cullen the only person he will be prince charming too is Selena. I'm just Bella the average small town girl who accidently got pulled into this.

I sigh quietly as a tear slides down my cheek.

"He'll get over himself I promise" Emmett whispers behind me.

I shake my head slightly, "he looked so mad. Like we betrayed him"

Emmett sighs, "He does think that. Well he thinks I betrayed him."

I turn around to look at him, "what do you mean?"

"He li- cares about you... a lot"

I stand there frozen. He was about to say he liked me… Edward Cullen liked me? Edward Cullen liked me! Not that I cared or anything because I hate him.

**A/N: sorry I know it was supper short. But I was having a slight writers block. Anyways review! And I'll be updating my offline story tomorrow! (: have a great week everyone and I'll be back Friday!**

**XOXOXO, edwardandtaylorgrl AKA Brittany (:**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I got 5 people who wanted to read my story offline! I was supper excited and I couldn't hold it in. so I had to get this out to you guys as a thank you! And because I'm doing this instead of doing my driver's training stuff I better get some pretty damn amazing reviews!**

***this is dedicated to the following people: imanxoxo, cbmorefie, LuckiLuci, queen cullen0527(x2), TwilightLover2010, RAINBOW HEADBAND LOVES GLEE, Allie4650, Chachi94, and kag0515. Danng that was a lot ! haha thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me (: ***

**Chapter 11:**

"what were you about to say?" I ask turning around to face Emmett.

"that he cared about you?" he says questioning me.

"no, you were going to say something else before…"

"Hey wanna go watch some TV!" Emmett says flopping on the couch and turning it on to MTV.

"Emmett." I warn- "what were you going to say?" I ask again.

"Ahh I-I work out!" Emmett yells watching the music video for "Sexy and I know it".

I look up at the ceiling, _I give up! _I say trying to talk to again. I walk over and decide to join Emmett whose dancing around.

"No shoes no shirt and I still get service Wahhh!" I yell while jumping around.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Emmett and I yell at each other while dancing around the living room.

My face starts to turn pink with all the jumping around and giggling at Emmett as he tries to copy LMFAO at the 'wiggle, wiggle, wiggle' part of the music video.

"Emmett… Stop… I'm… Dying…. Over… Here" I gasp out trying to catch my breath still watching Emmett.

I hear someone clear the throat, Emmett stops dancing and I automatically stop laughing. I look over to see who was at the door.

"Hi" I squeak as I slide lower into the couch trying to disappear.

"That was a lovely performance Emmett" Scooter says in a dry tone. "As for you Ms. Swan you still need to come with us"

I bite my lower lip, "I'm not going anywhere with Edward mad at me" I say in a low voice.

Scooter stares at me, "We called your parents they agreed to it" he says ignoring what I just said.

"Emmett, go grab Ms. Swan's bags please"

Emmett nods and walks up the stairs and into my bedroom to grab the bags I packed earlier.

"Now Bella. We can do this the easy way or the hard way" Scooter says with no humor in his voice.

I swallow loudly and get up from the couch and walk towards the door and pull my shoes on. since when had I become such a chicken? I walk outside and stare at the black car. I take a deep breath of air before getting into the car.

The driver opens the door open and I slide in next to Edward. I look over at him; he's staring out the window. I play with my fingers for a couple seconds before deciding on moving over. I start to slide over slowly, causing the seat to squeak. Edward arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into his side, "where do you think your going?" he asks looking down at me.

"just giving your space" I mumble looking down.

"I need you here to help me think" he whispers pulling tighter on my waist my heart skipped a beat. Stupid heart, he cares about me. cares and loving is different…

**A/N: think Bella's in denial? Haha REVIEWWWWW (:**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: we broke 50! Yay! You have no idea how happy I was when I saw the review count. You guys are the best! So I know its Thursday but uhhh I don't know if I will be able to update over the weekend so I figured you all deserve something, especially since you almost got me to 60! PS: dedications are massively long…**

***this is dedicated to the following people: Kag0515(x's2), Wendemyre(x's4), LuckiLuci, TwilightLover2010(ps: thanks for the review for offline story), funky chunky vampo monkey, cbmorefie, queen cullen0527, Allie4650, and Chicha94. Thank you guys x's a billion!***

**Chapter 12:**

Emmett gets into the car and sees Edward's arm around my waist. He lifts an eyebrow up at me and I shrug. I didn't really know how to explain why Edward's arm on my waist because I didn't even understand why it was there. Edward's still looking out the window as we pull it away. I lean over slightly to look out Emmett's window. Edward tightens his grip on my waist, "where are you going?" he asks me.

"Just looking out the window…" I say holding my hands up in defense.

"You can look out my window." He says leaning back so I can lean over him.

I bite my lip debating whether or not I really want to start this argument in the car. "What's gotten into you?" I whisper looking up at him.

He looks down at me, "what do you mean?" I look down at his arm around my waist.

"What about it?" he asks keeping his arm where it was.

"You've never done anything like that before! Actually if anyone saw this they would probably call People magazine!"

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot you're in love with Emmett!" he yells back at me and I start to laugh.

"Is that it? You're doing all this-" I wave my hands in between us, "to mark your territory? If I remember correctly YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I yell back at him.

"Oh yeah and what if I don't want her?" he questions.

"Then why the hell are you with her?"

"BECAUSE I'M AFRAID YOU'LL REJECT ME!" he yells back.

I freeze, "yo-you're what?"

"I'm afraid you will reject me" he whispers looking out the window.

I scoot closer to him, pushing my side into his hip, "reject you from what?"

He sighs softly, "I wanna be with you" he mumbles softly.

"You what?" I ask not believing what I hear.

He leans down and whispers in my ear, "I want to be with you"

"You what?" I ask wanting him to say it out loud.

"I- Edward Anthony Cullen- want to be with you- Isabella Swan" he yells loudly.

The car screeches to a stop and Scooter turns around to look at us, "Never say that again" he grumbles looking at Edward.

Edward tightens his grip on my waist more, in a protective way. "What did you say Scooter?" Edward asks his voice tight.

"You are with Selena, you don't need or want _her._" Scooter tells him glaring at me.

"I want her, and you can't tell me who I can and can't date!" Edward yells at him.

"I made you who you are today Edward, you're going to ruin it over some girl?"

Edward pinches the bridge of his nose, "we can make it work" he voice pleads.

"Oh really Edward how?"

"I can say I'm dating Selena when I'm really dating Bella. You know like that Hannah Montana episode with Jake Ryan" he says smiling.

My eyes widen, "what makes you think I want to be with you?" I ask.

Edward looks down at me, "I-I uh just thought you did"

"Well I don't!" I say hurt clearly running through my voice.

"Ohh she does" Emmett pipes up.

"No I don't" I say glaring at him.

"Then why do you listen to his music?" he challenges me.

I blush a light pink, "I like the lyrics"

Emmett rolls his eyes, "and I don't like the idea of you pretending to date Selena, either you are or you aren't."

"We'll talk about this more on the plane when were alone" he smiles tugging me closer.

**A/N: short yeahh I know but I was getting side tracked while trying this.. Finding Nemo's on! (: please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so terribly sorry about not updating last night! It was just not a good day and didn't know if I was going to write about love and happy stuff. Actually I still don't know, so we will see if I can write this. And because I need to vent you all get to hear about it, unless you guys skip my A/N which I do when I read other people's A/N if they are super long. Anyways, I got a call from a publisher early Friday morning, good thing right? Wrong. My dad answered the phone and told them to call back between 4-7. Yeah well they never did, so I was really sad. My phone is jacked up and some girl is starting crap about me on FB. Yeah, lifes great huh? Anyways, chapter 13. Hopefully it turns out and you guys enjoy because disappointing you guys would be a topper on this wonderful day.. *sarcasm is a lovely thing*.**

***this chapter is dedicated to the following people; queen cullen0527, TWILIGHTQUEEN858710, LuckiLuci, cbmorefie, Allie4650 and wendemyre. Thanks for your reviews!***

**Chapter 13:**

The rest of the car ride was quiet besides the sound of music playing softly. After what felt like a four hour car ride that was really only 30 minutes we reach the airport. The car drives right into the back of the air port. I lean over Edward's lap too look out the window. The car pulls up to a large plane with the name "Cullen Clan" written on the side of it. I look up at Edward and lift an eyebrow up at him. "Emmett named it" he shrugged.

The driver comes over and opens the door for the three of us. Emmett gets off first, "Thanks Harold" he says grinning at him. " My name is Laurent…" he says annoyed. Emmett just shrugs and walks to the back of the car.

Scooter comes around and opens the other door and pull's Edward out, "we need to talk" he grumbles. Edward tugs at my waist softly before letting go and stepping out of the car. I felt odd without Edward's arm around my waist…

"?" Laurent asks looking inside the car. I slide over and get out of the car. "Incase you were wondering I'm hoping you and Edward get together-" he winks. "Just so you know, he really does like you and I know you like him. You could say I have a sixth sense of something."

I blush a light pink, "well, we will see" I smile as I walk behind the car and stand next to Emmett. I bump into his shoulder and he looks over at me.

"Whoops, didn't see you there" I say acting innocently.

"Oh Bella you might be in drama at school but you are a terrible actress" he says laughing.

I roll my eyes, "hey, I've been acting like I really like you haven't I?"

"Ouch, that hurt Bella… Right here" he says putting his hand over his chest and pretending to pout. I giggle loudly as Laurent comes over and unlocks the trunk for us.

"Thanks Harold!" he says patting him on the back.

"Emmett, my name is Laurent!" he says irritated again. I laugh quietly as Emmett grabs my luggage.

"Oh yeah! You told me that didn't you?"

"You should be very glad you have a pretty face…" Laurent mumbled.

I busted into laugher, bending down and resting my head on my knees. Edward walks over and bends down to look at me, "did I miss something interesting…?" he asks me and when I don't answer he looks over at Emmett.

"I don't know. I guess Harold is funny to Bells" Emmett says to Edward. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

"You good?" Edward asks looking down at me.

I nod my head and start to walk towards the plane.

The inside was impressive it had two seats up front. One said "Scooter" and I was so tempted to spit on it. I don't get why he doesn't want me and Edward together so much! Not that it bothered me or anything because I don't like Edward…

The other chair said "Mama Cullen" and I assumed it was Esme's. Behind the two seats was one that said, "Sexiii Beasttt Emmettt" I shook my head and giggled. The one next to that said "Edward Cullen" I smiled and took a picture of it and sent it to Jacob telling him to give it to Leah.

I walked down to see if any other seats had people's names on them. There were a couple more seats for Emmett, talking about how sexy he was and how no one was allowed to sit in them. I get to the very back of the plane and see a seat with "Love" and the second seat next to it said "Birds". I shivered at the sight. Thoughts of Edward and Selena sitting back there all snuggled up went through my mind. I felt my body start to heat up as my hands clenched into fists. But I didn't care, I mean I would if I liked Edward but I didn't so I don't.

I walk over and sit in the seat next to Emmett. Edward boards the plane and looks at me. "I thought we were going to talk?" he says looking at me.

"Just figured you would want to sit in the 'Love Birds' seat back there and Skype with Selena until you got home or something" I say shrugging, jealously dripped with every word I said.

Edward smiled his crooked smile, "someone jealous?" he asked.

My eyes went wide, "I'd have to like you to be jealous of you and your girlfriend".

"Oh cut the crap Bella, we all know you like Edward. And Eddie over there already said he liked you. So why are you fighting it so much?" Emmett asked nudging me.

"Because this isn't possible! Edward freaking Cullen shouldn't like me! It goes against EVERYTHING! Plus he only likes me because I'm the only girl in the world that doesn't melt at the snap of his fingers" I say sinking into my seat.

"Excuse me?" he asks looking at me dumb-founded. "I have to admit I was attracted by the fact that you didn't like me. But that's not the only reason!" he says crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah? Tell me why you like me than" I say lifting an eyebrow.

Edward blushes, "can we please do this in private?" he begs.

"well since I have a strong feeling I'm going to get pissed off at you and come run to Emmett and tell him everything you might as well as just tell him too."

"Oh yeah I forgot you love Emmett"

I roll my eyes, "I thought we were past this whole 'I-love-Emmett' thing?"

"I was until you were all giggly with him and then you decided to sit next to him"

"How can I prove to you that I don't like Emmett that way!" I yell getting irritated at his accusations.

"Tell me who you really like" he says plainly.

I stand up and look up at him, "I told you! I don't like ANYONE!"

"you're lying" he says through closed teeth.

"Fine since everyone is dying for me to say this… I LIKE YOU! I liked you ever since you gave me that hug on my porch. My heart went frantic when you called me and hurt terribly when you yelled when you thought I was using you!" I yell at him. Edward's eyes soften…

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Don't you just love when I do that? I do (: anyways, I will try to update tomorrow but I'm going to San Jose so we will see if I get home in time to do so… if not I will be updating my Offline story. If you want to be added to the list of people who are reading it just tell me (: Hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: it's two AM and I'm writing this (though I probably won't publish it until later today or possibly tomorrow…) it's insane! I think I'm getting sick: P upside to if I get sick, I get to stay home at type! Haha. My mood's a little better which is mostly because of you guys and the fact I slept a whole 4 hours! So I'm going to apologize in advance for any really bad spelling errors, which last chapter had a lot of! Anyways, chapter 14!**

***this is dedicated to the following people; cbmorefie and TwilightLover2010. Thanks for your reviews!***

**Chapter 14:**

"About freaking time" Emmett grumbled. I looked over at him and glared; fighting the urge to kick him. I turn back around to look at Edward his face inches away from mine.

"You like me?" he whispers, his cool breath hitting my face giving my goose bumps down my back. I look into his emerald green eyes and nod. He breaks out into a breath taking grin and grabs me by my waist and spins me around in the walk way.

I giggle as he spins me around, "Yes!" he repeats over and over again.

"Uh Bro, she's starting to get paler…" Emmett says to Edward.

"Whoops" he says before setting me down on the ground. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. "Say it one more time" he says looking down at me. His eyes full of excitement.

"I-Isabella Marie Swan- like you –Ed-" his lips came crashing down on my lips cutting me off mid sentence. Shocked, I just stand there. Edward Cullen is kissing me? Edward Cullen is kissing me!

I return the kiss and I feel Edward's body relax. He starts to nibble at my lower lip and I let a soft moan escape me. I open my eyes to look at him to make sure this was real. He was staring back at me, like he had just won the lottery. Someone cleared there throat causing me to pull away from Edward. His lips sliding into a pout.

I giggle quietly while standing on my tip toes to kiss is pout quickly. Edward wrapped his arm around me again as we looked at Scooter.

"Edward what did we just talk about?" he hisses.

"You can't stop this Scooter! We like each other!" Edward hisses back at him.

"What about Selena? What are you going to do about her?" Scooter asks lifting an eyebrow up at him.

"We will figure something out" Edward says looking down at me. I huff out a breath, yeah, because I really wanted to talk about the guy I likes girlfriend with him…

"You might want to figure it out soon since you have the award show tomorrow" Scooter says smiling widely. I had a strong urge in my stomach he had a plan, and I knew I wasn't going to like it.

"We will" Edward replied smugly before grabbing my hand and pulling me into a seat next to him.

"_Everyone please fasten your seat belts, we will be taking off in exactly 5 minutes" _the captain said over the speaker. I look to my sides looking for a seat belt, since I haven't been in an air plane since I was 3, you could say I was scared.

Edward rolled his eyes and reached over to the other side of me and grabbed my seat belt. Pulling it over my waist and buckling it for me. "Just because I like you doesn't mean I'm any different" I grumble.

"I wouldn't want you to change" he winked at me. I rolled my eyes this time. I gripped onto Edward's hand.

"I've only flown in a plane once in my life" I whisper squeezing Edward's hand harder.

"Well you better get used to it if you want to visit me when I go to Europe and other places." He says

I look over at, "this is what I get for being scared? A 'get used to it'? You Edward Cullen might have sweet romantic lyrics but you SUCK at being romantic" I say realizing Edward's hand and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Hey, you said you didn't change well neither have I" he says reaching over and pulling one of my arms away from my chest, starting to rub circles on the back of my palm with his thumb.

I look over at him, "I don't want you to change, but a girl would like some romance in her life. I mean you don't think your songs get number one on the charts because of the music? It's all about how much the listener can relate to it." I say shrugging.

He stares at me, "where have you been all my life?" he asks.

I laugh loudly, "you'll get through this just fine" he says squeezing my hand softly.

He was right; I got through it just fine. After takeoff Edward pulled the arm rest up so I could lie on his chest. I took a nice nap the whole way to Canada until Edward had to wake me up because we had to put the arm rest back up and buckle up again.

We landed and everyone was getting off. Edward pulled the blind on the window down and looked over at me. "Can I get one more kiss before we get off?" I laugh at him and shake my head 'no'.

He groaned at me as I walked off, "I told you I wasn't going to change!"

"Yeah but I thought you said it didn't kill to have some romance in your life!"

"Oh it doesn't-"I smile, "but the guys suppose to give it to the girl. Not the other way around" I say walking over to the stairs of the plane. The light of camera's flashing a million times a minute as I walk down the stairs… Canada seems to be the new Hollywood.

**A/N: changed my mind! I have to get this out to you guys right now! I'm excited about the first kiss! Your thoughts? Ohh and I have decided to start updating my story "preggo at 16 just great" on Mondays! Your welcome (:**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Our first basketball game was tonight! We won BTW score of 48 to 38! But today sucked my friends freaking stood me up. Jerks! The Publisher called me back! Who- hoo!By the way yes I went back to sleep for 2 hours after I updated queen cullen0527. Thanks for caring (: oh and thank you for reviewing for my offline story as well as TwilightLover2010 anyways enough with my crap! Chapter 15!**

***This is dedicated to the following people; cbmorefie, Allie4650, queen cullen0527(x's 2) and imanxoxo thanks for the reviews!***

**Chapter 15:**

"Welcome to Canada" Emmett says to me as I walk down the stairs and onto the ground. "Is it always like this?" I ask smiling. I start to feel my cheeks hurt but I had to suck it up, I mean I wasn't going to look like Kristen Stewart and just frown the whole time!

"Nah, it's only like this is Eddie comes home or in this case you come here" he says smiling while placing a hand on my lower back.

"Can we leave now before I'm stuck smiling like this permanently?"

Edward laughs behind me before leading me towards the limo, Emmett following along. "well someone seems like there in a good mood" a girl in the car says.

I freeze suddenly nervous, it couldn't be Selena. This couldn't be Scooter's plan! I slide into the limo slowly and stare at the lady.

"you look like you've seen a ghost!" the lady says laughing softly. I let out a breath before blushing, "worse, I thought a witch was awaiting me" I mumble.

Emmett bursts into laugher. "What sup Esme?"

"Oh you know, waiting to schedule an appointment with my son, since all he's been able to do was talk about Bella." She says smiling.

I blush bright red, "I am so sorry! I didn't tell him to do this-"

"oh sweetie I know, it was all Edward. He becomes possessive when he wants something" she winks. Was I the only one who didn't know Edward liked me?

"Darling, he hasn't- excuse my manners- shut up about you since he met you! It was 'Bella did this' 'Bella is irritating me' 'Bella can sing! Maybe we can do a heartfelt duet' and so on" she giggles causing me to blush more if it's possible.

"Mom stops embarrassing me!" Edward groans as he slides in next to me, settling his arm around my waist. I sigh and snug closer to him. Esme gasps and smiles widely at us. "Breathe mom" Edward warns her.

She sticks her tongue out at Edward, "Is it so wrong for your mama to be happy you found a good girl?" she asks.

"Selena wasn't bad, just not for me" he says tugging on my waist a little as the limo took off. Emmett starts playing around with the radio and settles on a station waiting for the next song to come on.

"_It's Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday everybody's looking forward to the weekend. Weekend."_

"Ugh, United States had to let HER sing? I mean how much auto tune can you do before you kill it all together." Emmett groans. "Plus it's not even Friday, it's freaking Wednesday!"

I giggle at him, "Hey, it's a catchy little tune don't be dissing on my states!" I say faking a salute.

Edward rolled his eyes while Emmett plays with the radio again coming across 'Sexy and I know it' again. causing memories of Emmett dancing to pop into my mind making me break into a fit of laughter. Causing everyone in the car to stare at me. lucky for me we arrived at the Cullen's house.

"Welcome home" Esme smiles at me.

I smile back to her and slide out the car, no paparazzi that was a nice change. Edward slides out behind me and wraps his arm around my waist again causing goose bumps.

"Cold love?" he asked smiling.

I shake my head no while he leads us to the front door. The door flies open.

"Eddie!" a girl giggles.

"Please tell me you have a sister "I say crinkling my nose.

"Hey Selena" he says with a half smile before sliding his arm off of me while moving away from my side.

I roll my eyes, well this was about to be interesting.

**A/N: short I know but I really wanted to get this out tonight! By the way is it sad I knew the lyrics to Friday by Rebecca Black by memory? Haha. Let's get to 75 reviews lovely fans (: **


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: hey guys, I'm in yearbook and typing this. Oh yeah, I'm a rebel. But this keyboard sucks terribly so we will see how this goes… I apologize in advance for any terrible spelling errors you see. But since I am at school and it doesn't allow me to go online to fanfiction I cant see who reviewed ): But if you reviewed, thank you so much! We passed 70! (: Chapter 16:

"What are you doing with _her_?" Selena asked. As Emmett, Esme and Scooter walked in and closed the door behind them. Scooter smiles over at Selena before looking over at me and smirking. I should have known he was behind this.

"Remember Sweetie, Scooter and I decided it would be better if she was in Canada were I could watch over her to make sure she didn't do anything that caused more press into our life?" he said in a sweet voice talking slow.

I roll my eyes at him as Emmett coughs saying something under his breath I didn't catch but Edward apparently did because he turned around and glared at him. Emmett just shrugs, it was obvious he wasn't a fan of Selena either.

" I know that, I meant why was your arm around her?" she asks her eyes staring at me with pure hatred in them. The feeling was definitely mutual.

"Bella here is very clumsy…" Edward says rubbing the back of his neck. Something he did whenever he was nervous or so Leah had told me.

"Well, I'm tired of this" I say waving my arms around in between Edward, Selena and I.

"The sooner we get this shirt over with the sooner I can go home and the sooner you get to have Edward all to yourself" I say walking towards the bathroom and slamming the door. I turn the sink on and start to cry hoping the sound of the water running takes away from the sound of my cries.

"Bella?" a voice rings with concern while they knock on the door.

I clear my voice softly, "Please go away" I say trying to sound more like myself.

"Not til you open this door" the voice rings again with authority.

I bite my lower lip, figuring out the chances I had if I ran from the bathroom to a bedroom. But since I didn't know where any of the rooms where the chances were very slim. Pretty much non existent actually.

I sigh and stand up wiping my eyes softly trying not to cause them to get redder than they already were. I unlock the door and see Emmett looking down at me concerned. I look up at him and run into him and wrapping my arms around his lower waist. I push my head into his stomach, "see this is why I didn't want to admit my feelings" I say sniffing. He hugged me closer to him.

"I'm so sorry Bells; I didn't know she would be here. I didn't know this was how Edward was going to act…" Emmett said while patting my head.

"Can you just tell me where my room is?" I mumble into his stomach. He grabs my hand and pulls me towards a bedroom.

"Esme, designed the room for you" he says opening the door. I gasp loudly; the walls were an aqua color with brown polka dots. The bed was covered in a brown bed spread. A big circled mirror on the other side of the room next to the closet.

"Esme use to be a room designer before Edward being… well Edward Cullen" I nod and lay on my bed. "Well, I'm going to go get your bags..." Emmett says scratching his head before walking out of the room- MY room.

I pull my phone out and call Jacob's home.

"Hello?" Leah says into the phone.

"Leah?" I ask smiling, I missed her voice.

"Bella?" Leah asked shocker clearly in my voice.

"Yeah it's mean Le" I say smiling, oh how I have missed her.

"I am so SO sorry! I didn't mean what I said I was just jealous that you and Edward-"

"Its fine!" I say cutting her off. "I just miss talking to my favorite girl"

She giggles quietly, "I missed you too! You should come over right now"

My heart tugged with pain, I really wish I could just hop in my truck and drive down to La Push.

"I'm not home right now" I mumble

"Oh well how about when you get home?" she asks hope in her voice.

"I'm- well I'm in Canada." I say.

"You went to visit Edward?" she asked trying to not sound mad.

"More like Edward kidnapped me…" I grumble.

"So you don't like him?" she asked.

"I thought I did but I don't think- actually I know I don't like him anymore"

Leah sighs, "I'm sorry to hear, I wish I could hear all about it but mom's coming home…"

"Yeah, call me anytime. I'll be here-in Canada- watching paint dry" I grumble.

She laughs, "Bye Bells" she says and the line goes dead.

"I'm hurt" a velvet voice says from the door. I jump slightly at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing here?" I ask irritated.

"I came to check on you and over hear you talking to someone saying how you don't like me anymore…"

I laugh, "You're mad at me because I don't like you?"

He shakes his head and walks inside my room, closing the door. "More like confused. Just a couple of seconds ago on the plan we were kissing and you were talking about how you like me" he says hurt in his voice starting to make me feel sorry for him.

"your confused? You throw me to the side as soon as you see Selena. What happened to she isn't the one for me?" I ask pointing my finger at him as I try to hold back the tears starting to form.

"It's complicated Bella! I can't just throw everything I built up for you! I have a life and I want you to be a part of it. Just in secret."

I laugh humorlessly, "you want me to be your secret girlfriend while you go out and make out with Selena to the press to hold an image? How can you say that without it sounding disgusted with the words? I know some people believe in polygamy but I don't!" I say as the tears start to slide down my cheeks.

"Leave!" I yell pointing my finger out the door, "go get ready for your stupid award show with Selena while I sit here with my friends Ben and Jerry!

**A/N: I know its short but tomorrows is going to be super long and dramatic! Only if I get enough reviews though (;**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: well it's Friday! THANK GOD! And today's the day I have my long dramatic update (; before I start it thought I would like to say a couple of things One was I love this review, had me laughing for a while:****"Disappointed in Edward. Hopefully he pulls****his head out of his **"****, two queen cullen0527 is one of the best fans ever (not that all of you aren't.) she just high lights my day when I read her review talking about hoping my day is good and stuff so thanks (: and TwilightLover2010 made my day when I read I was her favorite person in the world. It was very cute (: but all of you guys in general are amazing I love reading your reviews. Especially when they are super long and telling me about how great the story is and how my characters are awesome. PS: TWILIGHTQUEEN858710 a certain part of your review took the words right out of my thought (; anyways, the chapter you guys were waiting for!**

**Chapter 17:**

I lie on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. Lots of noise coming from behind my door; people talking, doors opening and closing and little laughter every now and then. I get up and walk over to the closet to unpack. I open it up and gasp; it was already full of clothes. There was no room for my clothes at all. There's a small note lying on top of a draw,

"_Figured you needed some clothes that help you fit around here_

_XOXO,_

_Esme"_

Smiled, Esme was great. Kind of like a third mother too me. I laugh quietly to myself and open the first draw. The draw was dedicated all to yoga pants. I smiled widely, I don't think my holey sweat pants were going to work and yoga pants were close to sweats but more girlie I guess. I grab a pair that had pink zebra print on the top of them. Now a shirt… I look up at the clothing hanging and see a pink long sleeve shirt that was a button up on the top and had lace. Comfy and cute, I like it!

I change into the outfit and decide to pull my hair up into a bun on the top of my head before flopping back onto my bed and staring at the ceiling again. A loud bang comes from outside the door.

"_Emmett that was for Selena!" _Edward yells

"_Exactly!_" Emmett yells back at him as if it were obvious. Which it should be, I mean it's not like Edward was dumb… hopefully.

My stomach starts to growl and I debate whether or not I really need to eat. Let's think what have I had in the last 24 hours… I had some peanuts on the ride here that was about it. My stomach growls again as if it was trying to tell me I need to eat.

I stand up and look at the door. I take a deep breath and pull my shirt down a little lower. A little cleavage could never hurt right? I let a breath out and open the door. Emmett and Edward were still arguing as I walk into the kitchen.

"Is that Bella?" one of the several people here for Edward asked. Emmett and Edward both turn and look at me. I turn and bend down to look in the freezer, hoping these yoga pants gave me a butt… Edward groans and I know the yoga pants must have worked. I smirk and grab a tub of Ben and Jerry's "Phish Food". I stand up and look over at Emmett,

"Where are there spoons?" Emmett points over at the draw on my left. I open it up and grab a spoon before hopping on the counter and opening the carton, taking a big spoon full of the ice cream. I moan softly.

"Mmm Ben and Jerry the only guys I need in my life" I say taking another bite as Edward rolls his eyes.

"What? You can have two girlfriends but I can't have two boyfriends?" I ask smiling.

"No, not when there not real" he says walking back to the chair in the center of the room.

"Why? Imaginary boyfriends are the best; they listen to you and only care for you. Plus my imaginary ones have their own ice cream company. What do you have? Oh yeah, 'a voice given from the gods'" I say rolling my eyes as I take another bite.

The lady who I assume was Edward's hair stylist starts to giggle before getting a glare shot in her direction from Edward. "Shut up Bella" he mumbles as the girl starts to work with his hair.

"Oh yeah sorry, forgot you're the only one allowed to date in this house" I say taking another spoonful.

"You can date if you want Bella" he says while the lady starts to massage his head. Super stars these days have head masseuses? I wish I had money to spend on nothing…

"Oh gee thanks for your blessing oh perfect one" I grumble digging into my ice cream more, my spoon starting to hit the bottom of the carton. I glare at the container in hatred.

"Hey Em want to go to the drug store with me to get more ice cream?" I ask hopping off the counter and throwing the carton away.

"You already finished it?" he asks surprised.

"I tend to cover up my hurt with food" I grumble at him, "are you going or not?" I ask getting irritated at the fact he cares how much I eat.

"Yeah sure…" he grabs a pair of keys and I walk out the door and towards a black Jeep.

"How'd you know that one was mine?" he asks while unlocking it for me.

"I saw the look on your face when you saw Roses" I say shrugging as I hop into the car.

Emmett smiled widely at the sound of Roses name as he backed out the driveway and drove down the street. I roll my eyes, "you like her a lot?" I say trying to make a statement but it ends up coming out like a question.

"Almost as much as you like…" he cut himself off.

"More like how I use to like him..." I mumble while looking out the window.

Emmett sighs, "I know you're pissed at him and you have every right to be since he's being an obvious douche bag. But you still like him, feelings can't go away that fast."

I roll my eyes and stare out the window as we pulled up to a drug store with a bright neon red sign that said "Canada Drug". Real creative Canada I mumble in my head. He parks the car and looks over at me, "I know you don't want to hear that but it's the truth." He says shrugging.

I step out of the Jeep and a cold breeze hits me. I shiver and wrap my arms around my chest. Emmett walks over to me and pulls off his sweatshirt, causing his shirt under to rise up showing the stop of his toned stomach. I blush softly as he hands it to me, "Thanks" I mumble sliding it on. The sweater falls down past my knees looking like a very warm ugly dress.

"No problem" he smiles before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and head inside. I go straight to the frozen food area and look for my friends Ben and Jerry. I grab a couple tubs figuring I would need it if I was going to watch Edward and Selena on TV tonight and head over to check out.

I'm waiting in line behind an old lady and a girl in her early teens. My arms starting to go numb with the ice cream pressed up against them. The girl looks up from the magazine to beg her mom for it. Her mom quickly shakes her head 'no'. I smile at them and tap the girl on her shoulder, "Here" I say handing her 5 dollars for the magazine.

She stares at me and starts to scream, "Oh my gosh! It's Bella Swan-"she looks over at her mom, "Its Bella Swan" she giggles to her mom and then looks back over at me, and "You are so cool! I mean you look great in anything-"she looks down at my clothes and I start to blush. "Are you and Edward going to get together? I mean I think Edward and Selena are cute but you and Edward were meant to be! I can just sense it!" I blush again as she asks the guy at the cash register for a pin, "Can you sign this?" she asks handing me the 5 dollar bill I gave her.

"Don't you want the magazine?" I ask feeling a little over whelmed with all of this.

"I only wanted it because it had pictures of you and Edward together" she says smiling a smile kid's smile when they get caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

I shake my head smiling as I sign the money. My first official autograph, how crazy is that?

"Are you ever going to try and become a singer?" she asks looking at me.

I shrug, "I never really thought about it…"

"You so should! I would definitely buy your album- well my mom would definitely buy that album! And I know a lot of my friends who would, you have such a great voice share it with the world!" she smiles as her mom pulls her jacket. "Chill a second mom! Gosh!" she pulls her phone out and asks if she could take a picture with me. I blush and nod.

I figured my first picture with a fan I would look a lot prettier but hey beggars' can't be choosey? I pull my hair out of the bun and bend down so were at the same height as her mom takes the picture. "This is going to be my new profile picture so people believe me when I say I met you" she says smiling as her mom pulls her away.

"so how's your day been?" the guy at the cash register asked laughing as he rung up my ice cream.

"That was absolutely the high light of my day" I say rolling my eyes.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asks looking up at me.

"Actually-"I bend over to look over at his name tag "-Mike. What I'm living is far from paradise"

"Hmm and why is that?" he asks looking truly curious.

"Promise you won't tell this to Global Enquirer?" I tease while he sticks his pinky out.

"Pinky promises" he says smiling. I laugh and wrap my pinky around his.

"Edward told me he likes me and I'm the only one he would ever want and he's going to the stupid award show with Selena" I grumble as he bags my ice cream.

"Sounds like someone's jealous?" he asks lifting an eyebrow.

"I would have to like him to be jealous" I say sticking my tongue out.

He puts his hands up in surrender, "just guessing, sheesh. But hey if you ever need someone to talk to here's my number" he hands me my recite his number at the bottom of it.

I blush a light pink, "I think I just might" I smile before grabbing my bag.

"Bye Bella, hope to hear from you!" he yells as Emmett comes up to me.

"Get the digits?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows. I laugh and push his shoulder.

"Duh, Bella Swan doesn't walk away without the numbers!" I say teasingly as we get inside the car. The whole car ride home the girl's words rang in my mind… _"You have an amazing voice share it with the world girl"_

"Bella?" Emmett asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

"what? huh?" I ask looking around.

"where home" he laughs before getting out. I shake my head and grab my bag before heading inside.

"Hey darling where have you guys been?" Esme asks looking over at us from the couch. Crazy how when we left it was like a beauty sign and now it was back to being a living room…

"Bells ate all her ice cream so she needed to get more." Emmett explained as I went to go put it in the freezer.

"oh you missed Selena and Edward…" she trails off.

"good, I hope they have a flippin fantastic time!" I say grabbing a tub of ice cream, a spoon and then head to my room.

I turn my light on and fall onto my bed. I sigh and place my ice cream on the night stand. I notice a IPod docking station and decide I need some music therapy. I grab my IPod and plug it in. "Cover Girl" by Big Time Rush comes on and I groan. Leah must have put it on and since I was too lazy to lean over and change I decided to listen to it…

"_I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish you could see what I see when you look in the mirror_

_And why won't you believe me when I say that to me you get more beautiful everyday _

_When you're looking at the magazines and thinking that you'll never measure up your wrong"_

I start to tear up slightly, why couldn't Edward feel this way about me? I mean apparently it happens to more rock stars! I mean Big Time Rush is singing about it! The girl's words run through my mind again…

"_you have an amazing voice you should share it with the world girl"_

I lean over and grab my ice cream and a note book. Let's see if I really can become a singer... I think to myself as I start to think.

_**SUPER STAR**_; I write on the top of the note book. I bite my pen and begin to think.

"Bella sweetie do you want to watch the award show?" Esme yells.

"Yeah, just give me a second." I yell back.

"Okay, well Edward and Selena should be arriving in five minutes!"

I close my eyes and try to think harder, the only thinking coming to my mind was Edward… That's it. The songs suppose to be about Edward! I start to think again, the words just coming to me.

"_**the way you look at me**_

_**Makes me feel like I'm the only girl you see.**_

_**But you're a super star why would you fall for a small town girl like me?**_

_**I'm just another face in the crowd**_

_**Just another girl who screams your name**_

_**One of those girls who writes your name in hearts while you're a Super Star"**_

I look down at the lyrics and smile, yeah they were a little rough but hey I was new at this! I close the notebook. I grab my ice cream and head out to the living room.

"Oh sweetie you're just in time! Edward and Selena just arrived!" Esme said patting the seat next to her. I open my ice cream container and shove a big bite into my mouth.

"_Edward! Selena! Over here!" _the E! news host yells. Edward and Selena walk towards them, his arm around her waist… the way his arm was around me when we first came home.

He looked so happy as he walked down the red carpet. I looked away from the TV. I need to move on… I tell myself. I smile and pull my phone out.

**Hey Mike, it's Bella. Do you think we can catch a movie tomorrow?** I send the text to the number he had given me.

_**Sounds great! Pick you up at 7?**_

I smile, **sounds great.**

Take that Edward! I can move on too!

"_Edward, Selena you guys look lovely as always" _the lady smiles sucking up to them as they stop right in front of her.

"_Awe thank you, you look just as great" _Selena says in return in a over-the-board- sweet voice.

"_so is it safe to say that the Edward and Selena power couple are still going strong?" _the girl asks. Edward laughs, and looks up at her.

"_were here aren't we?" _he asks as Emmett snorts. I take another bite of my ice cream glaring at the TV.

"_Very true, Edward where is Bella as we speak?" _ I roll my eyes; of course the dumb witch would bring me up.

Selena's small falls slightly, _"I think she is back at the house" _Edward says uncertainly.

"_wait Bella Swan is here in Canada?" _Edward reaches back and rubs the back of his neck; he gave away too much… Scooter comes over and starts to push the happy couple away.

"_Sorry Darling, Edward and Selena really need to get inside…"_

Esme changes the channel to the actually awards. A couple hours go by Selena wins a award, Edward wins two, Miley Cyrus wins a couple along with Demi, Lady Gaga, Rhianna and Taylor Swift.

"_At this time we would like to welcome the one and only… Edward Cullen!" _the camera goes over to a big stage and Edward is sitting on a piano bench as crazy fan girls start to scream.

"_Uh, this is a new song I started to work on. it's not finished yet but tell me what you guys think. This is dedicated to a special someone" _he smiles as the camera switches over to Selena quickly before returning to him.

The song starts off slow, _"you make me feel like I'm invisible when I'm standing right in front of you._

_You give me chills when you say my name. when my arms are wrapped around you I feel like we can take on the world. Your smile brightens up my day and when your sad my hear breaks. You're the one for me, me, me. why can't you see, see, see what you mean to me…" _

I run out of the room and into the bathroom, he was singing that to Selena right? It couldn't have been for me. He chose Selena, he was loud and clear about that. Right? I run my hands through my hair; I needed to stop second guessing myself…

I walk out the bathroom slowly; Esme and Emmett were both staring at me curiously. "sorry stomach was feeling sick" I lie.

I walk back and sit down next to Esme again, thankful I had missed the rest of Edward's song. Another hour went by… The Black Eyed Peas, Taylor Swift, Lady Gaga, Scotty McCeerdy won awards.

"_Best Christmas album nominee's are…" _Kristen Stewart says standing next to Drake.

The screen flashes, _"Mariah Carey"_ a music video for 'All I want for Christmas' starts to play.

"_Taylor Swift" _a music video for 'Rocking around the Christmas tree' plays.

"_Big Time Rush"_ the video with Miranda Costgrove comes on.

"_And Edward Cullen" _the music video for Mistletoe comes on.

I walk into the kitchen knowing that Edward won no doubt in my mind. I put the lid on my ice cream and throw my spoon in the kitchen.

"BELLA!" Emmett screams, I run into the living room. Esme and Emmett stare at the TV in awe.

"What did I miss? Did Edward not win?" I ask concerned

"No, no he won. His speech was just uh unexpected. Rewind it dear" Esme says still in shock.

I grab the remote and press the rewind button.

"_And the winner is…" Kristen says opening the envelope. "Edward Cullen!" Drake yells into the microphone. _

_Edward smiles as he walks up the steps to the stage, "wow, thank you guys for voting for me! I have to thank my friends, family, Scooter and of course all of you!" he yells and the girls in the back start to scream. "without you guys none of this would be possible I am so blessed." His smile starts to fade._

"_Actually I need to make an announcement. I uh I don't really know how to say this. but I um screwed up something very important. And I hope she's watching this. I like Selena, a lot she's s a great girl and all but she… she's not the one for me." he says looking at the camera as it switches over to Selena's shocked face._

My mouth drops, he couldn't be talking about me right? I feel my mouth start to get dry, shit I hope he's talking about someone else. I have a date with Mike! I feel myself take a deep breath, "you don't think he's talking about…"

"He's definitely talking about you" Esme and Emmett say in union. Oh I'm in deep shit…

**A/N: longest chapter yet! PS I wrote both those songs (: Review with your thoughts! Thanks (:**

**XOXO edwardandtaylorgrl**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: awee long reviews, I'm loving it! (: my first review for this chapter was at 12:08 AM I hope that you went back to bed afterwards or you don't live in the States because that is just crazzzy! Haha but I've decided after thinking about it if you guys hit 100 by midnight tonight I will update three times this week! If you hit 110 I will update EVERYDAY THIS WEEK! So get to reviewing, and no cheating (:**

**Chapter 18:**

I rewind the show again, _"__I__ like Selena, a lot she's s a great girl and all but she… she's not the one for me." _I rewind again and again and again.

"Darling you're going to break the cable box" Esme giggles. I blush a light pink and turn to look at Emmett.

"I'm so screwed" I mumble throwing my head into my hands.

"What? I thought you would be happy about this?" Emmett says looking over at me confused.

"Oh I am, you have no idea. But I kind of screwed up earlier…" Emmett stares at me, waiting for me to explain further.

"I kind of, sort of have a date with Mike…" I trail off looking over at Emmett.

He stares at me for a couple of seconds before he breaks out into laughter. "Oh god, this is hilarious!" Emmett says in between his laughter.

Anger starts to boil up inside me, "what the hell do you mean?"

Emmett wipes a tear away from the corner of his eye, "Just that Eddie boy said you could date, then you get a guys number and go on a date with him all when he confesses his love for you. It should be one of those Spanish Soap Operas" he says grabbing his stomach and laughing again.

I guess that's true, Edward DID tell me I can date. I was just listening to him…

The front door flies open and Edward walks in smiling hugely, my stomach drops while Emmett breaks out into another fit of laughter.

"What his problem?" Edward asks running a hand through his hair.

"He's Emmett, that's his problem" I say shooting a glare at him.

Edward laughs quickly and looks over at me, "did you see the award show?" he asks his smile growing wider.

"Uh yeah…" I say slowly.

"Did you see when I won the award." He asks smiling even more if possible.

"I'm pretty sure you won every award you were categorized in… care to be more specific?" I say trying to irritate him enough that he will tell me to just forget about it.

"The one about Christmas albums…" he says rolling his eyes while still smiling. Damn this kid and his happy mood!

"Oh yeah I saw that one" I say pretending like it was no big deal when really it was the cause of my clammy hands and beating heart.

"So what do you think?" he asks in a confused tone.

"I have a date with Mike Friday night" I blurt out, as soon as it leaves my mouth I reach up to cover it. Shits and giggles!

"A date..? I don't get it" he says slowly, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I am going out to the movies with a guy name Mike" I shrug hoping to blow this off too.

"What the fuck?" he says getting frustrated now. His hands pulling at his hair.

"Sorry Ma but a date? Really?" he asks glaring at me.

"YOU TOLD ME I COULD!" I yell back.

"But you knew how I felt!" he says and I swear it looks like he's on the verge of tears.

"I thought I did until your whole stunt with Selena!"

"But I told you at the award ceremony!" he yells again moving closer to me.

"You told a lot of people but you didn't tell me…" I whisper as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I did tell you though" he whispers looking down at me.

"Telling me on TV and telling me in person is totally different." I whisper looking down at his shoes.

"I-I" he mumbles, staring at me. Looking like he wished I could read his mind.

"I'm going to bed.." I whisper untangling myself from his body and heading into my room.

**EPOV:**

A date? Bella's got a date with some guy names Mike. When did she meet him? Where was Emmett and why didn't he stop her? How'd he ask her out? What did he look like? What he better looking than me?

I run down the hall to Emmett's room after Bella left me for bed. I slam on his door.

"Bro, it's almost midnight" he yawned opening the door with no shirt on.

"Why the fuck didn't you stop Bella from her date?" I yell-whisper.

"I didn't know she had one until she watched your little speech and talked about how screwed she was…"

"Do you know who he is?" I ask quickly.

"Whoa Eddie take a chill pill, he works at the drug store.. Ya know the one right-" I half way ran out the door and headed into my Volvo and down the road to the drug store.

I park my car and get out and head inside. A girl around my age gasps, "you-your"

"Yeah, yeah I'm Edward Cullen" I grumble running inside. I'm not usually this rude to fans but I had my mind set on talking to this Mike fellow…

I go up to an empty cash register and use the mic.

"Mike please come up to the front. Mike please come up to the front." I said in the nicest voice I could manage.

A dirty blonde hair blue eyed guy ran up "Yeah, yeah what is it?" he asks looking around and spotting me.

"Holy shit your Edward Cullen!"

**A/N: so if you want me to update EVERYDAY better start to liking.**

**READY….. SET….. REVIEWWWWWW! (:**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: you guys totally made my day! I love your guys reviews they are too sweet (: I think that was the most reviews I had ever gotten for a chapter, and we hit 100. One very happy author right here! Upside, I have two publishing companies wanting to publish my story! (: down fall, they want me to make it my priority. But I can't leave you guys hanging. So publishing is going on hold until then (: Now for chapter 19! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 19:**

**EPOV:**

"Yeah I noticed" I grumble looking him over. He was okay looking I guess. Could use a haircut, damn hippy thinking girls are into the long hair kind of thing. News Flash: they don't like it that long! He had bright blue eyes but was on the skinny side. I'm sure Bella could break him if she really wanted too.

"Oh yeah, duh you probably get that all the time" his eye starts twitching. What a freaking dork! What did Bella see in him?

"Every now and then" I shrug.

"Yeah…" Mike says scratching the top of his head."Did you see my manger up here? He called me…"

"Oh it was no manager it was me." I say shrugging again.

"What? Why?" he stutters. A twitching problem and a stutter problem, I think I might pay this kid to go out with Bella just so I can watch her go through what I am. Wait… why the fuck would I pay someone to date MY girl.

"You need to cancel your date on Friday" I say sternly staring down at him since he was shorter than me.

"Uh excuse me?" he asks standing up a little taller.

"You. Need. To. Cancel. Your. Date. On. Friday" I say again as we start to have a stare off.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" he asks

"Edward Fucking Cullen! And I don't want you near my girl" I grumble at him.

"Last time I checked, she asked me out. So you might want to get on the same page as YOUR girl" he says backing away from me. "Now unlike you pretty boy, I have work to do."

"This isn't over! I will get that date cancelled if it's the last thing I do!" I yell at him.

He laughs, "Go ahead and try, but think about it this way. I can sell this story to the press for quite a lot of money" he smirks.

I freeze, who the fuck did he think he was? Mike goes down the aisle and it takes every will power I have no to follow him and beat the shit out of him… I take a couple of deep breaths before walking outside and back to my Volvo. The girl who saw me on the way in still standing there. I sigh and take a deep breath before walking towards her.

"I am terribly sorry for acting snobby towards you. Forgive me?" I smile the crooked smile that I know girls love.

The girl stands there shocked. It was the usual response when I did that smile.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1..

"Already forgotten" she stutters out.

I smile at her again, "good, I don't think I could have a fan mad at me" I laugh before walking to the driver's side of the Volvo. " Hope to see you at my next concert" I wink and get in.

The girl giggles loudly as I drive back home. I park my car and slowly walk inside. I open the door quietly and try closing it softly.

"Edward Mason Cullen where in God's name have you been?" my mother asks sitting in a chair in the living room. You know one of those scenes where the Teenager daughter comes home late and the parent is sitting in a chair and turn the light on? Yeah that would be my mother…

"Places" I shrug and start walking towards my room.

"Edward we are not done talking about this!" she yells softly, probably not wanting to wake Bella up.

"Fine, I went to go check on Bella's guy" I grumble.

Mom shakes her head and tsk's at me, "Darling you can't do that. You can't make Bella like you."

I smile at her, "Oh I know, I'm going to win her over." I smirk and run to my room. I grab my song book and start to write like a mad man.

**BPOV:**

I wake up to the smell of waffles. I moan and roll in my bed to look at the alarm clock. I feel something hitting my side, I roll back over and look. Ah yeah, I forgot I was eating ice cream late last night. Guess I forgot to put the container on the desk. Oh well, good thing it was empty. I push the container on the ground and look at my alarm clock; it flashes 9:45 am. Whoa, I've never woken up this late on a Sunday. Ever.

I slide my legs over the edge and step on yet another empty ice cream container. I look around my room and see about 3 other containers. Dang, I'm going to have to go to the gym if I keep eating like this. I walk around the containers and out my room and yawn.

"Hey Bells- Whoa! What happened to your hair?" Emmett gasps.

"Good morning Emmett lovely to see you too" I say sarcastically.

He gives me a half grin and slides a plate of waffles, bacon and eggs to me. I lick my lips and start to dig in.

"Mmm Em, you make great food" I smile before looking around.

Emmett smiles and opens his mouth to say something-

"DONE!" Edward yells running out of his room papers swinging around in his arms. His eyes have dark bags under them and are blood shot.

"Edward did you sleep at all?" I ask concerned as I take a bite of my eggs and moan. There was cheese in them! Emmett was officially my new favorite cook.

"Uh an hour at the most?" he says running his hands over his face.

"Wow, you should go to sleep" I say smiling as I take another bite of food.

"Cant, it's a new song and I want to go record it. Now" he says grabbing his car keys.

"Whoa, slow down there partner. Your still in your tux from last night, you change and I'll drive you down there." I try compromising since it looked like he was going to pass out.

"Good, you should come. I want you to hear the new song!" he smiles and runs into his room.

I shake my head and look over at Emmett, "save this for me. I'm not done" I smile and walk to my room.

**A/N: kinda short, but I wanted to get this out tonight and I have to study from a stupid Geometry test… so yeah. Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy and keeps a smile on my face. Love ya'll (: **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY! I feel so bad; I've left you guys hanging for two weeks. You guys probably hate me and I wouldn't blame you ): but I have excuses! I had Finals this week that I had to study for (which I passed all 4! What's good). Basketball season has started and it's a crazy schedule. I NEED to finish my driver's training and to top it off the holidays are this weekend! But, you guys deserve updates and I'm going to try I swear! PS: RAINBOW HEADBAND LOVES GLEE; I've missed you, welcome back (;**

**Chapter 20:**

I change into a pair of light blue jeans that had holes where my knees were and a pink zip up sweat shirt. Too lazy to do anything with my hair I run a brush through it and call it a day. I walk out my door and Edward is standing there patiently." How long have you been waiting?" I ask looking up at him.

"Not long" he reassures me before grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door.

"In a rush Superstar?" I ask laughing as he drags me to the driver's side.

"I want to get this recorded before I pass out! It's all planned out up here-" he says tapping his index finger on his head, "the lyrics are on the paper" he says shuffling through them as I turn the car on and start to drive away.

Once we get past the first stop light I hear a light snore coming from the passenger side. I look over and start to giggle. The side of Edward's face was up against the window as he snored. Was it wrong that I found that incredibly cute? I shake my head, I have a date with Mike this weekend. I can't find Edward cute.

I look over at him and sigh, but he's just so damn cute! We pull up to a stop light that's red and I pull my phone out to snap a picture real quick. For Leah of course, I send the picture to Jacob's phone to show Leah and continue to drive.

We get onto the free way when I realize I have no idea where his studio is let alone how to get there. I mean I had just arrived in Canada YESTERDAY! I slap Edward's shoulder hard.

"What the fuck" he grumbles and rubs his shoulder where I hit him.

"Good morning sunshine!-" I say with too much enthusiasm, "- Where the hell am I going?"

He rubs his hands over his eyes, "just keep going until you see exit 45" he grumbles and turns back onto his side.  
>"Uh what do you think I am your personal taxi cab driver?"<p>

Edward opens his mouth to say something, just by the smirk on his face I knew he would not be saying anything nice.

"If you want to live, don't answer that" I say shooting a glare at him from the corner of my eye.

He rolls his eyes and starts to play around with the radio. He goes onto a country station and it starts to play "Trouble with Girls" by Scotty McCreery. Edward groans and starts to change the channel.

"Stop!" I yell catching his hand. A tingle rises up my arm and I pull my hand back, "I love this song!" I say looking over at him.

He stares over at me, "are you serious? It's just a guy singing about a girl!"

I look over at him and start to laugh. A couple minutes pass by and my laughter dies down, "All you sing about is girls!" I giggle.

His mouth drops slightly, "I… do not!"

I look over at him again and lift an eyebrow, "this song your dying to record, what's it about?" I ask.

"Oh, well you see it's about a girl who ditches a great guy for a different guy…" he trails off, the words that left his mouth processing in his cute little head. "I take back what I said about Scotty"

I smile and continue to drive looking out for our exit, "They smile that smile, they bat them eyes, they steal you with hello and kill you with good bye" I sing softly.

I feel Edward's eye's on me. I turn and look at him, "what?" I ask pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You have an amazing voice" he says smiling. His eyes bright and wide. Like a kid on Christmas morning.

I roll my eyes, "you're really biased."

"Hm, I might be… but you definitely missed our exit" he says smirking that damn smirk.

I look in the rear view mirror and realize he was right, "shit, why didn't you tell me!" I say before looking out for the next closest exit.

**A/N: short I know, but you guys deserved something! Please review if you're still with me ? (:**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Awe, you are still with me! : D and welcome new readers! Just a little tip to the newbie's the more you review the faster I update, the more you write in the review the more I want to update. Now here is chapter 21 so RAINBOW HEADBAND LOVES GLEE doesn't kill herself. Oh and PS: guess who finally finished their online driving training? THIS CHICK!**

**Chapter 21:**

"I thought you meant to miss it" he says shrugging. I make a face at him, why the heck would I want to miss our Exit?

"Why would I purposely miss the exit?" I ask him as I get off at the next exit. A 'Welcome to Dundum 'shows up and Edward laughs.

"What's funny?" I ask getting frustrated at the whole scene.

He smiles at me, "this is my hometown" he says looking out the window and smiling.

I blush a light pink, "Oh" I mumble driving down the street more. As we got down the road more there was a sign that said 'Edward Cullen's home town'. He chuckles softly.

"I wonder how much business they got from that?" I ask out loud while driving down the street into the main area of the city.

"Oh a lot" he smiles.

"How would you know?" I ask pulling up into the parking lot next to the park and killing the engine.

"Because my grandparents called and told me" he smiles before opening the door and getting out.

I roll the window down and stare at him as he walks off towards the park, "we have places to go!" I yell.

He turns around and looks at me, "I don't get to visit often give me a break and let me show you around my neck of the woods" he winks.

I groan and run out the door, "Scooter's going to get mad at me" I grumble as I catch up to him.

"Scooter is always mad at you" he laughs and pulls me towards the swings. "Get on I'm going to push you!" he smiles widely.

I groan but hop on and grip onto the sides tightly, "don't let me fall" I whisper softly my eyes closed.

"Never" he whispers softly in my ear before pushing me softly.

He pushes me on the swings for a couple of minutes in a nice silence. Until a little girl walks up to us, "can I get your autograph" the little girl blushes a light pink and I smile.

Edward pulls my swing to a stop and bends down to get to the little girl's height, "of course sweetie. What's your name?"

"Madison" she smiles and hands him a receipt from McDonalds dated three years ago. I smile wider and shake my head.

"Give me a second" I say hopping of the swing and running to the car. I reach for my purse I had in the car and grabbed a picture of Edward I had in there. Not that I usually carry a picture of him or anything…

I run back and hand it to Edward, "sign this instead" I smile and start to walk away but the little girl puts a hand on my wrist to stop me.

"I want you to sign it too" I smile at the little girl.

"It's not worth anything" I say patting her hand.

"It will be. I can sense it" she says staring up at me with her big brown eyes, she reminded me of myself. It was too cute.

**A/N: so I was going to make this longer but I have a party like right now, and then I won't be home until Christmas and I don't know if I will update than. So terribly sorry for the short chapter. But have a great Christmas and New Years if I don't update beforehand… Let's start the New Year off with lots of reviews. What do you say? (:**

**-Brittany**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: I hope you all had a great Christmas! What'd you guys get? I got Ugg's, Toms, a leather jacket, a journal to write in and books! My new year's resolution is to update more for you guys, lose 10 pounds and to get my story finished and published! What's your guy's? Oh and I also had this really good idea for a new story. Do you guys think I should upload it for you? It's kind of like this one but different.? Haha. Tell me what you think and what you got for Christmas, what your new year's resolution is and if I should post my new story(: **

**Chapter 22:**

I blush lightly and sign the picture of Edward after he was done. Then Madison pulled us into a hug. "You guys make a cute couple." She whispers into the hug. I was about to correct but Edward beat me to it.

"Yeah we do" he smiles down at her as she runs away with her signed picture. I look over at him and lift an eyebrow.

He puts his hands up in defense, "what? I'm not going to lie to a fan" I roll my eyes and run away from him and towards the slides. He walks after me shaking his head and chuckling.

"Aren't you a little old to be running to the slides?" he asks walking up the play ground and towards the slide I was standing at.

"Never too old!" I say sticking my tongue out at him. "Come race me super star!" I say taking stance as he holds onto the bar above the slide.

"Uh, Bella I'm 6'4 and you want me to fit through this tiny hole?" he asks staring at it.

"Maybe I just want an easy win…" I say shrugging.

He laughs, "Oh I don't think so. I'm not a loser!" he says gripping onto the bar tighter and squatting.

I laugh, "oh dang, this shit just got serious… ready 1, 2,3, GO!" I push off and down the slide quickly.

Edward gets slightly stuck in the opening and pulls my hips back to stop me from winning.

"Hey you cheater!" I yell when we get on the sand.

"I don't lose!" he laughs tightening his grip on my waist more..

"I don't know about that. You already lost me." I shrug knowing I hit below the belt.

"I think you're mistaken. You're pretending that you don't like me. But you're a terrible actress. Might want to stick to singing darling." He says winking at me.

I roll my eyes, "yeah that's why I'm going on a date with Mike on Friday" he winces as Mike's name leaves my mouth.

"But would you react like this…" he says gripping onto my waist more before leaning down and pressing his lips softly to my own. I feel my body start to heat up and I push my body into his more. I feel a smile on his lips as he continues to kiss me. I whimper with pleasure as I feel my knees go weak. I don't know if I can stand up and longer. Which Edward must be able to sense because he walks over to the side of the play ground and pushes my back against it and wraps his arms on my lower back to support me. I lick his lower lip hoping for an entrance. He opens his mouth to me eagerly and we start to wrestle with our tongues. I pull away too quickly for my own liking but I guess I needed air. Edward slid his mouth to my neck and kissed down to my neck line. Gently nibbling at it. My knees tremble under me. I close my eyes and sigh.

Quicker than I expected Edward pulled away, "now I want to see Mike make you react like that" he smirks and reaches into my back pocket to grabs the keys, "come on, let's go visit my grandparents and then we can go head over to the studio" he says walking away from the play ground and towards the car. My eyes widen, he couldn't just leave me in the state I was in! Especially not to visit his family!

I run after him and get into the car and glare at him. "What?" he asks turning the engine on and backing out of the parking lot.

"You KISSED me! And not just a kiss on the lips, like full on make out!" I grumble crossing my hands over my chest and letting out a deep breath.

He laughed, "To top it off you let me just standing there! My panties ready to drop and you left me!"

He laughs harder and pulls over, he leans over and pulls the passenger side mirror done, "that's not the only thing I left you with" he winks and takes off again.

I look in the mirror and stare at it. A big red mark formed on the left side of my neck. It was huge and it was just starting to form!

"EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO? I'M NOT MEETING YOUR GRANDPARENTS WITH THIS!" I point at it. I feel like a tramp, they're going to think I'm a tramp. Oh god!

My eyes widen in horror "relax Bella they won't care" he says waving it off. Of course they won't care because HE isn't the one with one!

"No we need to go to the closest drug store NOW!" I say staring at the hickey in the mirror. Damn Edward and his amazing lips.

**A/N: how'd you like that? Grandparent's next chapter! Review, review, review ! Thanks for reading - Brittany**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Due to a lovely PM I realized I was being selfish by not writing even when I don't get reviews. Even though reviews are great I just found out how to check stats on here! (I'm slightly computer challenged.) Anyways, I have A LOT of fans in the US which is cool and a good amount in the UK. But it doesn't stop there. I have fans in France, Germany, New Zealand, Australia, India, Canada, Guam, Denmark and Sweden! That is so INSANE! There are 12,434 hits on the story Superstar and 3,210 who have read it at least once. The story I just wrote yesterday already has 76 hits and 68 people have visited it. That is truly amazing. I am literally speechless. I have fans in pretty much every country around the world. I am bless, Thank you all! (:**

**Chapter 23:**

"Why?" he asks pulling up into a Lucky's.

"Because, I have tricks on how to get rid of this thing!" I say pointing at my neck.

He pouts, "It's a love bite though"

I roll my eyes, "I don't like love bites, especially when I'm going to go meet his grandparents"

"Why should you care what my grandparents think? I mean it's not like we're dating or anything" he smiles wickedly knowing he had caught me in something.

"What if the press found out you were here and saw me with the hickey?" I ask lifting an eyebrow.

"Then you dad would find out and I don't think Scooter or my mother would like me dead…" he says thinking it over.

"Aw look your getting smarter super star" I say hopping out of the car and running in the store. I grab a comb and a plastic spoon along with some cover up. I run to the bathroom and lock the door. I turn the water on and wait for it to turn hot. (**A/N: I don't know if these tricks actually work but I found them online. You are welcomed to try and if you do you have to tell me if they work!**)I run a finger under the sink; the water burns my finger slightly so I know it's hot enough. I put the spoon under the water and then place on my neck. I slowly rub the spoon in circles. After a couple of minutes I took the spoon off and the hickey was starting to fade. I sigh in relief, thank god, Alice told me the comb method hurt like a bitch. But if I had to do it I would. I grab the cover up and squirt some out onto my finger. I rub it over the hickey on my neck and step back to look at it in the mirror. All it looked like was a pimple!

I walk out of the bathroom and head to the cash register and paid for the material I used in the bathroom. The girl behind there lifted her eyebrow up at me as she scanned the open box of plastic spoons. I just shrug at her before paying and grabbing my bag. I walk outside the door and cameras start flashing rapidly.

"_Bella! Bella what are you doing here in Edward's home town?" _one reporter yelled. The rest was all just noise. I look around hoping to see Edward and the car. But they were no were to be found. The stupid asshole left me! He was going to pay…

**A/N: I think this was the shortest one I've ever wrote! But I needed to get this out to you tonight because I most likely won't be on tomorrow and I wanted to get something out to you before New Year's. Just think the next time I update with be in 2012! (:**

**Anyways please read my profile and my new story "Falling In Love All Over Again"**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: First update on SuperStar of 2012! Woo! Lots of reviews and I love it (: way to start off the New Year guys! Sorry for a late update, things have been a little iffy from this side of the computer. From my grandma ditching me for my cousin and some little kid at the movies called me OLD! WTF I'm 15! Any who, done ranting,**

**Chapter 24:**

Plan's on how to kill Edward starting to run through my mind. Stab him for every minute I was trapped here? No, that's not original. Suffocate him? No too easy, all I'd have to do was tell him to go to bed with me. Oh I know! Lead him on a goose hunt to a secret cabin and make him live there and suffer!

I started to plan where the secret cabin was going to be built when a black shiny Mercedes screeched to a stop in front of me causing the paparazzi to move out of its way. The passenger side window rolls down, "Get in" some yells at me with authority.

Without thinking, I get into the strangers car. Before I even close the door the guy takes off. My eyes widen as I quickly buckle myself and look at him. It was Jasper, Jasper Hale. The guy Alice had a huge crush on. I look out a small 'eep'.

"Edward called and asked me to pick you up" he says answering the question I hadn't asked.

"Well where are you taking me?" I ask looking him over, god Alice was never going to believe this!

"To his grandparents house, where he is." He says looking over at me. His baby blue eyes staring straight at me. Gee no wonder Alice liked him, his eyes could make any girl's panties drop! Snap out of that Bella, Alice called dibs.

"Hell no, I'm not going anywhere near where that douche bag is!" I say glaring out the window. Jasper reaches over and puts his hand over my arm.

"Please?" he whispers softly.

I roll my eyes; "you're lucky you're cute" I grumble and look out the window again.

"You think I'm cute?" a smile spread across his face from the corner of my eye.

I turn to look at him, "who doesn't?" I ask laughing.

"Uh my girlfriend?" he says shrugging.

"WAIT YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" I ask pulling out my cell phone getting ready to break the bad news to Alice.

"Well ex, we broke up a week ago" he says smiling at me.

"Oh" I say putting my phone back in my pocket. We sit in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds but then pull up into an old looking house. It looked cozy and warm, kind of like home.

"Well were here!" he says cheerfully as I look over and glare at him.

"How do you know where Edward's grandparents live?" I ask curiously.

"Were cousins" he smiles again, dimples showing up causing me to blush.

"Hey Bella, do you think, since you and Eddie boy there aren't going out you might want to…" he trails off looking outside the window.

"Actually my friend Alice called dibs on you" I smile as he looks up at me.

"I think you guys would be great together" I say holding my hand out, obviously understanding what I was getting at he put his phone in my hand and I put mine and Alice's numbers in it.

"And when you text don't tell her it's you right away" I wink before getting out of the car. I take a deep breath and walk up to the front door, well here goes nothing.

Jasper walks up to the front door and opens it, "Grams, Pop's I'm here!" he yells pulling me in by my arm.

"Jazz? Did you get Bella?" Edward asks running from the kitchen into the hall way wearing a pink flower skirt. I bite my lip to hold back a laugh, I'm mad at him, if I laugh it shows I'm ready to forgive and I am far from ready to forgive him for leaving me!

"Nice outfit" Jasper smirks looking him over.

"Grams forced me into making cookies with her" he says rolling his eyes but stops when he notices me by Jasper's side. He looks up at Jasper, "Thank you" he says softly.

Jasper nods and then walks off into the kitchen, probably didn't want to witness me yelling at Edward. Edward looks down at me and smiles. I lift an eyebrow up before grabbing his arm and dragging him into the closest bathroom.

"We need to talk" I grumble looking over at the bright pink walls.

"In the bathroom?" he asks confusingly.

"I didn't want to give your grandparents the wrong impression of me as I yell at you" I say turning to look at him.

"You hickey looks good" he says softly probably trying to ease my angry towards him.

"You left me." I state obviously.

"Okay, well the paparazzi came and I really didn't feel like getting ambushed."

I laugh humorlessly; of course why care about my well being? "So you left me? Cause you know I just love the press so much!" I say sarcastically.

"But it's different between you and me!" he says defensively.

"Yeah the difference is I would have waited for you! Not ask my cousin to come pick you up!" I yell on the verge of tears.

"Go away I don't want to see you" I say pointing at the door.

"But Bella-"

"LEAVE!" I yell, Edward sighs but listens to me.

I move over to the door after he leaves and slide down it until my butt hits the floor. I pull my knees into my body and start to cry. After a couple of minutes I pull my phone out and text Emmett asking him to come pick me up, I can't deal with this right now. I have cried over Edward too much already and I have a date tomorrow!

I start to hear the sound of a guitar playing. I bite my lower lip trying to calm myself down so I can listen to the music. The sound of the guitar gets louder and louder as if it was coming towards me. I start to hear someone hum and quickly know its Edward

"_I need to know should I fight__  
><em>_for our love or disarm__  
><em>_it's getting harder to shield__  
><em>_it's breaking my heart…__  
><em>_That should be me,__  
><em>_Holdin' your hand,__  
><em>_That should be me,__  
><em>_Makin' you laugh,__  
><em>_That should be me,__  
><em>_This is so sad,__  
><em>_That should be me,__  
><em>_That should be me,__  
><em>_That should be me,__  
><em>_Feelin' your kiss,__  
><em>_That should be me,__  
><em>_Buyin' you gifts,__  
><em>_This is so wrong,__  
><em>_I can't go on,__  
><em>_Till you believe that,__  
><em>_That should be me"_

My eyes widen in shock as I feel my mouth go dry. He wrote that… for me?

"Please open the door, Bella" he whispers softly.

I unlock the door and slide onto the other side of the bathroom. The door opens and he gives me a half smile.

"Edward I-"

**A/N: REVIEW IF YOU… 1) love this song. 2) Want to make me feel better cause I had a crappy day 3) just because you love the story.**

**Quote of the day: 'Any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos with be ignored cause my heart is yours' –Taylor Swift**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: I had to update! You guys were just too good! Any who, my profile has the updated schedule for updating my stories. And also I would like you guys to go read my story 'Falling In Love All Over Again' I love the story so much! Please, please pleaseeee go read it! **

**Chapter 25:**

"You don't have to say anything" he says softly pulling his guitar off and sitting on the toilet. "I know you're mad at me but I really needed to play the song for you. Granted it needs a little work… but you get the jiff of it." He says looking down at his hands.

"It was beautiful" I whisper looking up at him, "But I need to separate from you for a little bit, I can't keep doing this!" I say moving my hands between the both of us. "I have cried the most I have ever cried in my life and I have only known you for a little while!" I say hearing a horn come from outside.

"that's Emmett" I whisper getting up off the floor and walking out towards the door. I look over at Edward and that was a mistake. His face looked torn between anger and misery? I don't know if I'm right I was never good with reading people. I run out the bathroom door and into somebody. I look up and realize it must be Edward's grandfather.

His hair was messy like Edward's except it was grey and he had hazel eyes, he was cute for an old guy. "Well you must be the Bella that Edward and the press have been talking about" he says smiling at me. "I'm Cameron, Edward's grandpa" he sticks his hand out to me.

I reach for his hand and shake it, "Yeah, I am Bella" I say giving a half smile. I really wanted to get out of here before he found out I broke his grandson. Luckily Emmett honked his horn again. "I am really sorry but I need to go. My rides here" I say smiling apologetically and running out the front door.

I run to the car and literally jump in, "Go!" I yell.

"Sorry Rosie I gotta go, call you later" he says softly before hanging up.

I look over at him and break out into a huge smile "I think you owe me $50 lover boy" I giggle.

He rolls his eyes, "I will gladly give you 50 bucks. It was a win-win situation for the both of us!"

I roll my eyes as my side pocket starts to vibrate, I pull my phone out.

"What'd you do to my cousin? –Jazz" I delete the message and shove my phone back in my pocket.

"So Emmett, do you like live somewhere near Edward?" I ask casually.

"Yeah, down the street… why?" he asks looking over at me.

I look down at my hands, "I told Edward I needed a little break from him and according to Jasper he's pretty messed up so I need somewhere to live for a lil while…" I mumble.

Emmett stops the car causing me to fly forward, good thing I had my seat belt on. Emmett looks at me and breaks out into laughter.

"I am so going to write this down and send it in to a Soap Opera channel. We'd make millions!"

I roll my eyes, "can I stay at your house or not?" I mumble.

"Well of course! My baby Bella!"

I ignore his nickname and smile at him, "Yay! Now we need to get to his house before he gets there and I can get some clothes."

A couple minutes later were at Edward's house, I tell Emmett to stay in the car as I run inside the house quickly. I sigh out with relief when I realize that no one's home. I grab a duffle bag and shove some clothes in there along with a blue cocktail dress I was going to wear tomorrow for my date with Mike. I grab a pair of Toms, Converse and black high heels.

I'm shoving them into the bag as I run into the kitchen and grab my ice cream in the freezer quickly, I look at the clock, Edward could be here at any minute!

I run out the door and into the car, "Go! Go! Go!" I yell

**A/N: well there ya go; Monday will be the big date with Mike. Hope to see you all then! (:**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: I know I said the next chapter would be the date but I really wanted to get this out before the date… and now that I think about it. I said the date would be on Monday so I haven't technically lied. (:**

**Chapter 26:**

We pull up to a green olive colored house; it was a two story with a good amount of windows. It was very pretty. "Do you live with your mom?" I ask Emmett as I open the door slowly still looking over the house.

"No, my mom and dad live in the city Edward's from. They paid for me to get a house out here so Edward and I could still be close" he says slamming his door causing me to jump slightly.

"Why didn't you just move in with Esme and Edward?" I asked grabbing my bag and ice cream and walking towards the front door.

"Edward and I are like brothers, we fight sometimes and need our space from each other" he says giving me a half smile.

I nod, it made sense. If I was Emmett I would want space from Edward every now and then. I mean look at me right now! I needed space from him and I've only known him for what? A month and a half at the most?

Emmett opens the door to his house and I walk in. it was huge, big living room, good size kitchen… "You can have any room you like. But I think it would be better if you were upstairs, that way you can't sneak out without me knowing" he smiled.

I laughed at him while walking into the kitchen to put my ice cream away. I open the freezer and there is food galore! I mean I figured Emmett would have a lot of food because he's… well Emmett but this is insane! He has enough food in his freezer to feed a bear in hibernation! Emmett walks in and puts a hand on my shoulder, "good luck finding room" he laughs.

After re-arranging his freezer for over 10 minutes I finally found space for my ice cream. I grab my bags and head upstairs and into the closest room I found. I open the door and smile; it was a room with Zebra print and a black soft looking comforter. I drop my bag and jump onto the bed.

Emmett knocks on my door, "Come in" I yell as I shove my head on the closest pillow.

"I thought you might choose this room" he says laughing.

I look up at him, "what'd you need?" I ask sitting up.

"Well you see…" my phone rings cutting him off. I look down and see my home on the caller ID.

"Hello?" I say softly giving Emmett a '1 minute sign' with my finger.

"Bella?" my mom asks.

I sigh softly; it was nice to hear her voice. I missed it, "Yeah it's me, mom"

"Sweetie, you have so much fan mail here!-"she says laughing. "I called to ask if you wanted me to forward it to Edward's house?" she asked.

"Wait, back up, fan mail? I haven't even done anything!" I say my eyes widening.

"Sweetie, they have heard you sing on E! News" she says laughing.

"Give me the phone, give me the phone!" Leah says in the background. I feel tears start to form, I missed that girl.

"Bella?" she asks softly.

"It's me" I say sniffling.

"I just wanted to say, you need to make a video of you singing on YouTube and that I don't like Edward anymore he's all yours. I like James" she says giggling.

"James? Whose James?" I ask in my gossip voice.

"Oh you know the guy from Big Time Rush" she giggles again.

I laugh with her, "Good luck with that one Love."

"Thanks, but you need to go make a video! Bye!" she says and then hangs up.

Emmett looks at me, "I need your computer" I say hopping off the bed.

"You're going to do it?" he asks shocked.

I nod as I look in my bag for a brush. I brush my hair quickly then walk down the stairs, "where is your computer?" I ask again.

He pointed to a room and I walked in it. It was painted a grayish-blue and a computer with a web cam on top.

I log onto my old YouTube Account and press record.

"Hey Guys, uh, I was told I have been getting a lot of fan mail for my singing and my lil number one fan told me I had to make a video on here so here I am. I'm going to be doing a cover of 'Tough' by Kellie Pickler"

I take a deep breath and start to sing.

"_I wanted lace, I wanted pearls, to be a princess like the other girls_

_But life came hard, to my front door._

_And I grew up trying _

_To even out the score. _

_Tough, I ain't never been nothing but tough, all my edges have always been rough_

_But Jesus loves me anyway_

_Oh backbone, there ain't nothing wrong with a woman that got a little backbone_

_Just wait 'til you taste her kind of love_

_You want a shy little thing, a pretty little high heel thing,_

_Gonna cry if I don't polish up. Tough"_

I continue to sing the song until I hear someone yelling. "Where the hell is she?" he yells. I stop my recording and upload it quickly.

"She's not here" Emmett says lowly.

"Like hell she isn't! Where is she?" he yelled again and I knew it was Edward.

"Shit" I whisper and run into the closet.

"Is she in here?" he asks slamming the door open. He sounds so angry, I've never seen him like this…

**A/N: no, he is not going to beat her…**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: I am so sorry guys! This chapter has been super hard to write and I don't know why. Upside I had a try out for singing lessons and they told me I'm a power house and that I have a voice like Mariah Cary, any who I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 27:**

I open the closet door slowly and peek out. He was pissed and I caused it. Guilt started to form in the pit of my stomach and I realized he did it to himself I didn't do anything but finally stick up for myself! "Damn it Emmett, just tell me where she is!" he said slamming his hands down on the keyboard.

My singing fills the room. Causing Edward's posture to relax slightly. He pulls the chair that was in front of the computer out and slides in it. He reaches up and touches the screen. "I can't lose her" he whispers softly to Emmett.

"Then why are you a douche bag?" he asks seriously. Edward opened his mouth to reply but I couldn't help the giggle that came out. I mean picture Emmett looking serious? Yeah it could make anyone laugh! I hear footsteps walking towards the closet door and I grab a coat and throw it over myself hoping he wouldn't see me.

I feel a breeze from the closet door opening and a slight tug on the jacket but I grab onto it as if it was the only thing keeping me alive. He pulls harder causing my too lose my grip. I cover my face no wanting to see him. "Bella" he says softly. I shake my head back and forth. He takes a deep breath and moves closer to my face, "please take your hands off" he whispers in front of me, his minty breath hitting my face. Taunting me to just kiss him, but I can't because I'm supposed to be mad at him. Damn it.

I pull my hands away from my face and look at him, his face still in front of mine. My breath gets caught in my throat, his green emerald eyes are right in front of me. His lower lip sticking out slightly, I knew I shouldn't have opened my eyes.

"W-what do you want?" I squeak out staring at his lips.

"You" he says seductively causing a little throb down under.

"You're a little too late for that" I whisper although my heart and head were screaming at me, telling me to jump him.

"I'm going to fix this" he says staring into my eyes, promise held in them.

"And I'll be here waiting" I say looking away from him.

He pulls back and walks over to Emmett, "Well I guess I'm done here. Bye Emmett. Bella" he says giving me a short nod and walking out.

The front door slams close and I let a breath I had been holding out. "Well that was fun…" Emmett said giving me a half smile.

I rolled my eyes and look at the clock, it read 11 pm which caused me to yawn."All this drama and talk about fixing stuff really wears you out. I'm going to bed. Night Em" I say kissing his cheek softly as I run up the stairs.

I open the door to the room I'm staying in and slam it. Not bothering to turn the lights on I flop onto the bed. I look over at my duffle bag and yawn, I mean do I really need to change cause I'm going to have to take a shower tomorrow so screw that. I turn on my side and pass out.

I feel a hard rock hit my lower stomach causing me to wake up and gasp. I look down and see Emmett on top of me.

"Good morning Sunshine!" he says brightly.

I groan and rub my eyes, "Emmett" I groan softly.

"Its past noon! And I have a surprise for you downstairs" he winks getting off of me and walking down the stairs.

I lay in my bed for a couple more minutes before getting out and walking over to the mirror. My hair was sticking up in different areas and I groaned. It's just Emmett though so it shouldn't matter.

I walk down the stairs and here a bubby giggle. I stop on the stair I was on and look over the banister, "ALICE?" I scream running down the stairs tripping slightly as I did.

Alice opened her arms for me and I hugged her tightly. Well today is starting off well….

**A/N: it's not the date I know, and I'm sorry. I really wanted to get something out to you tonight. Date tomorrow? I PINKY PROMISE! Please stick with me!**

**Quote of the day: For all of the people who talk about me and think it's effecting me… it's alright… I just sit back and think to myself… damn, I've got myself a fan club.**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: GOOD EVENING PARTS OF THE WORLD WHO ARE READING MY STORY! If you're wondering why I'm so happy it's because of your reviews! Woke up with emails from all of you and I realized you guys are so sweet and the best fan ever! Favorite review from last chapter:"Love it! It's still so hard to believe you are only 15. You're such a talented writer! Keep it coming!" – Just so sweet, thank you guys so much (:**

**Chapter 28:**

"What about me?" a soft voice asks demanding. I look and see Rose and giggle opening my arms up.

"Well come here then!" I say watching her walk over to us.

"I've missed you guys so much" I say feeling tears slide down my face, I hadn't really thought about it up until now but I really did miss them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we all missed each other can we go and get you ready for your date now?" Alice asks hopping up and down.

I shake my head with a slight smile on my face, "Yeah, just give me a sec…" I say running towards Emmett's computer room and logging onto my YouTube account quickly. I had 1,500 views. In one night!

I stared at the screen my mouth dropped slightly, was my voice that good? I heard footsteps behind me and then three simultaneously gasps. "Is that what normal people get on their first video upload over night?" I whisper staring as the number of view starts to go higher.

"Only if you're like Justin Bieber" Emmett said chuckling.

I shake my head staring at the screen more. This isn't real. Stuff like this doesn't happen to normal people; normal people make stupid videos and get family to look at it. "This is unbelievable!" I whisper looking at everyone.

"I bet you a hundred bucks this is on E! News" Alice chirps in before running to the living room and turning it on.

_Edward Cullen tweets about secret love Bella and gives us a URL to his love singing. Bella has sky rocketed in the air. Do you think it's because of her talent or because of the person who brought her into the spot light?_

I hopped over the couch and clicked it off. I wasn't about to have some fake tanned, beach blonde bitch ruin my day.

"Asshole" Rose mumbled under her breath causing me to laugh.

I shake my head, "She's not going to ruin my day. I got a hot day and lots of fans, let everyone think what they want" I say lifting my head up a little higher.

"Alice, let's go get me ready" I say rolling my eyes as I walk up the stairs and towards my room.

I hear two sets of heels following behind me. As I fall onto my bed and let out a quick whimper before Alice and Rose came into my room. I couldn't let them see that stupid whore made me sad. Who cares what they think. Sure Edward said for them to check it out but they didn't have to like it! They liked it because, well they LIKED IT!

"I call her hair!" Rose said smiling while pulling a rolling chair out and shoving me into it.

"Good I wanted her make up!" I groan loudly and crinkle my nose.

"Oh relax Bella; it will be over before you know it. Just close your eyes and go to your happy place" she said while Rose massaged my shoulders causing my nerves to calm down. I closed my eyes and the first thing that popped into my mind was Edward and his soft green eyes and the way he smiled at me… I had it bad. And yet here I am about to go on a date with some dude. I think I screwed this up….

"Hey Ali, had me my phone please" I ask holding my hand out not wanting to mess up anything she was doing on my eyes. I felt my phone get placed in my hand, "can I open my eyes?" I whispered.

"If you must" she sighs dramatically. I send a text to Mike telling him that I was at Emmett's house not Edwards and he replied quickly telling me to just meet him at the closest Wal-Mart by the drug store where we met. I thought it was weird to go to a Wal-Mart and he wasn't going to pick me up but I brushed it off. Whatever. I closed my eyes and leaned back to let Alice take over.

After a much needed nap I got shaken awake. I groaned and fluttered my eyes open, "what?" I groan stretching.

"Were done" she sang turning me around to face the mirror. I gasp when I see my reflection. I had brown smoky eye shadow with light eye liner, my lips a light pink my eyes brows looking perfect… was it possible that Alice waxed them when I was asleep? I shook the thought out of my head and looked at my hair it was in loose curls with the sides in braids pulled back.

"You guys are amazing" I blushed.

"Perfect! You needed a little color on your cheeks" Alice says smiling triumphantly.

"Now we know you probably already have a dressed picked out. But we sort of bought one too. We're not going to force you to wear but we want you to choose." Rose said slowly before reaching into one of their bags and pulled out a floral dress. It had a green belt around the waist and a sweet heart cut. It was beautiful.

"Guys I could never pull that off!" I groan admiring the gorgeous dress. They both roll their eyes at me and shove the dress at me.

"Go put it on!" they giggle.

I put it on and turn to look at myself in the mirror but close my eyes; I would have no confidence if I saw myself first. So I passed the mirror and walked out.

I heard someone gasp but it wasn't Rose or Alice so I open my eyes and see Emmett there staring at me mouth out. "So I look good?" I tease as all three of them nod their head.

"Well good, I don't really want to change again. So who wants to drive me to Wal-Mart for my date?" I ask smiling sweetly.

"Wait he's taking you to Wal-Mart?" Alice screams.

I take a step back and hold my hands up, "what's the big deal?" I ask

"Your first date with this dude is at Wal-Mart! How is that not a big deal!" I shake my head and grab Emmett.

"Apparently your taking me" I say laughing as I yell thank you over my shoulder and run down the stairs throwing my heels over my shoulder knowing I can put them on in the car. "Come on! You're going to make me late!"

Emmett runs us to his Jeep and takes off quickly. "What Wal-Mart?" he asks as I strap my heels on.

"Uh, closest one to the drug store" I say unsure.

He nods and speeds up. After about 10 minutes we were there and I suddenly felt nervous. I saw a faint shadow standing in front of the entrance to the store.

"Be safe" Emmett says sternly. "Call me if you want to leave early or if he touches you" he says smiling at me.

"Okay Dad" I say my voice filled with sarcasm.

I get out of the jeep and walk towards the shadow with every step I felt my heart pounding harder, what if he didn't like my outfit? What if he thought I looked fake with my make up… a wanna be?

"Hey" I say softly not really getting a glimpse of him, but he definitely looked taller then I remembered…

"Hey Beautiful" he says his voice soft as he turns around. I gasp loudly.

"Edward?" I squeak out.

**A/N: don't kill me! I seriously wasn't planning this… it kind of just happened? Any ways, I don't know if I will update this week due to massive practice ALL WEEK long! Just kill me now -_- anyways, reviews are always helpful (:**


	30. Actual Chapter 29

**A/N: I am so sorry for leaving you guys AGAIN for 2 weeks! I was going to post something on Saturday but it was crazy! I had a cheer competition which we got first in! Which is exciting! People are starting to see how great of a school we are. And then I had a dance the same night which was actually really boring. And I woke up Sunday morning sick so yay! :/ Upside I passed my permit test! WOO watch out roads I am Driving! To top it off NOONE GAVE ME IDEAS! So we will see how this chapter turns out.**

**Chapter 29:**

"Why Hello Bella" Edward says smiling widely.

"Hey…" I trail off running my hands through my hair nervously. "How'd you know I was going to be here?" I ask a little quickly.

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to make up something?" he asks giving me a half smile.

I laugh softly, "tell me both and I'll decide which one is which" I say giving a soft smile.

"Well, I stalked you here and dress this nicely on a daily basis-" he says motioning towards his nicely looking grey suit. " Or I stole Mike's phone when I visited the drug store today and texted you to meet me here" he says holding up a silver phone.

I look at him and think for a second, well from what Leah told me Edward has an IPhone and the phone he is holding up definitely does not look like an IPhone. But why would he go through all this trouble? I mean was it really that hard to see me go on one date with a different guy?

"Let's go with the stalking one. Sounds more real" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"You would be wrong" he smiled holding the phone in his hand out for me. I stare at him as I grab the phone. It was open the messages, the top said 'Bella' and my conversation with who I thought Mike was popped up.

"And I left a note on my front porch telling him you were no longer in need of his presence" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"And why would you tell him that?" I ask staring at him.

"Well I figured I… would uh take you out to dinner" he says softly looking down at the ground again.

I smile softly, "I think I'd like that. But why are we at Wal Mart?" I say giggling softly.

He smiles widely and walks towards me, he wraps his arm around my waist and walks toward the entrance.

"Oh you will see" he says giving his crooked smile and I let myself swoon at it. He pulls me inside. "Wait! You have to cover your eyes!" he says dropping his hand from around my waist and moving behind me to put his hands in front of my face.

"I could have done that myself" I say matter-of-factly.

"Yes but you could cheat" he says the smile clear in his voice.

I hear the door slide open, "Hey Bells" I hear Emmett say.

"Emmett? you were in on this?" I ask shaking my head around to see but Edward's stupid hands keep me from looking.

"Gee thanks for just being the server Em" Edward says in a sarcastic tone.

"No problem Bro" he says and I feel Edward release his hands from my face. it takes a second for my eyes to adjust from the dark but afterward I gasp.

The place is empty, I don't think I have ever seen Wal-Mart empty. Ever. The place was covered in twinkling lights. A small stage up built and a jazz looking band playing. A small table in front of the stage with Roses leading towards the table.

"I figured it was the best way to not have to deal with the press and still be alone" Edward says with a shrug as if it was no big deal. But it was, it was a huge deal. Any girl would agree with me. it had to be the sweetest thing I have ever seen. Something that belonged in a show. Stuff like this doesn't happen in real life. But it is, because it's happening to me.

"you hate…" Edward says staring at me. I shake my head. "You like it…?" he asks softly.

"I love it." I squeak out.

Edward breaks out into a breath taking smile and I feel myself falling; hard.

"good, because this took forever to plan!" he says dramatically while pulling me towards the table.

"so Emmett is our chef which means were most likely to have Mac and cheese" he says crinkling his nose.

"Mac and Cheese is romantic food" I say trying to defend it.

Edward shakes his head, "not really but thanks for lying-" he winks at me and my heart starts to pound hard. "Let's dance while we wait" he says pulling me towards the space in-between the stage and the table.

"I'm a terrible dancer" I complain as he pulls me close to him so we are chest to chest. On second thought I might start to like the idea of dancing.

"it's all in the leading." He says reassuringly as he starts to move us around the floor. After a couple of minutes of dancing I hear him start to hum softly. I look up at him and cock my head to the side slightly.

"something about being around you, if you're mad at me or not. Its causes me to think of all these melodies and songs. You're my muse" he says shrugging again.

I blush softly and wrap my arms around his neck a little tighter. "come here" I say softly. I don't know if it was his words or just everything that has happened tonight already but I pull him down softly and kiss him. It was a magical feeling, I felt like there should have been fireworks. It was amazing, special, and fearless.

**A/N: more to come just really wanted to get something out to you guys because you had to wait so long! LOVE YOU ALL! And reviews are always great (; **


	31. Chapter 30! OMG

**A/N: Well hello whoever are still with me. I am so sorry for the tardiness. School has been insane. Cheer has been insane since our school is going to championship and lastly I just sprained my bicep… fun stuff huh? Anyways here was the original A/N I had typed weeks ago….**

**Oh my goodness. Already at 30 chapters? I remember like it was yesterday that I was thinking of this story back in Hawaii. *cue sappy music*. I just want to give a short shout out to all of you who have been with me from the very beginning and for never giving up on me when you guys went WEEKS(!) without an update. It's truly amazing. Thank you (:**

**Kollykechoon: I'm so glad you like it! I do too(; and I will try to update sooner(:**

**LuckiLuci: thank you so much. I feel like you review every time, I'm very grateful. And I think everyone hopes Edward doesn't screw it up this time.**

**Alc1002: Thank you!**

**Esme Nicole Cullen: I definitely read your review on my phone and it didn't pick up everything so it confused me… ha-ha but then I came on. It was cool (:**

**Queen cullen0527: everyone loves Wal-mart! Why not have a date there? Ha-ha I know it was different but it's what I wanted. More park action? We will see (;**

**Dead beautiful: ha-ha I'm glad you liked it! **

**Chapter 30:**

After a few seconds of kissing we get interrupted by Emmett, "Foods ready" he says smiling probably enjoying the fact he interrupted. Edward rolls his eyes and him but pulls me to the table.

No shock there but we had Mac and Cheese with bread and salad. Most girls probably want some fancy dinner but I have to admit this has to be the best date I have ever had.

I finish up my bowl of salad and look up at Edward. I giggle softly as I see he has some dressing on his chin. "What?" he asks giving me a goofy smile.

"You have a little dressing right… there" I say reaching over and wiping it with my napkin.

Edward blushes a light pink, "Edward did you just blush?" I ask giggling softly.

"I don't blush" he huffs out softly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh really?" I ask lifting an eyebrow up to challenge him.

"Yeah?" he says uncertain of himself.

"Hmmm" I mumble to myself before sliding out of my chair and standing up. I look at him; "Hmm" I repeat myself while placing my hands on my hip. I watch as his Adam's apple that I just seem to realize was their moves up and down quickly as he swallows. "Hmmm" again I repeat myself as I walk toward Edward as if I was stalking my prey. His Adam's apple starts to move quicker. I scoot Edward's chair out slightly and sit on his lap. His arms automatically wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"You sure about not blushing now?" I ask softly as I lean in barely a center meter in between us.

"If I admit to blushing will you kiss me?" he asks in a begging tone.

I really enjoy having this upper hand on him, I nod my head in agreement.

"Then yes, I blush" he says in an over the top masculine voice.

I smile at him, "close your eyes" I whisper.

He closes his eyes immediately and puckers his lips, I smile at him as I slide out from in his arms and run off.

"If you want that kiss you're going to have to find me!" I giggle as I run down the clothing isle.

I hear a groan and then footsteps as I run for one of the dressing rooms and hide in the biggest one.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Has no one ever taught you not to leave a guy hanging?" I hear Edward yell in a playful tone.

I feel a giggle coming up my throat so I cover my mouth with my hand to cause the giggle not to be so loud. I look under and see Edward's black fancy looking shoes and start to get nervous.

I pull out my lip stick Alice forced me to bring and started to write a note on the mirror. Once I finished I glanced at it before covering my own lips with the lip stick and kissing the mirror as a signature. Then crawling under into a smaller one.

I continue to crawl under dressing rooms until I'm free then I take off towards the bedroom isle. I grab several pillows and push them under a couple of made beds before hoping into one and covering myself.

I hear a booming laugh from what I assume is from the dressing room. I guess that means he had found my note. I try to calm my heart beat down as I hear footsteps yet again.

"You think you're clever don't ya?" he asks raising his voice.

"I guess that's slightly true-" he says amused "but the hunt makes it all worth with" I could hear the smirk on his face appear and I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm wonder which one is Bella?" he says out loud, probably to scare me.

"This one?" he asks pulling the covers off one of the beds.

"Ah nope, I know which one it is…" he says his voice seeming to get closer when all of a sudden I feel a sudden large amount of weight on my lower body. I fight back the urge to gasp out.

"Hm this bed seems to be a little on the large side…"

I gasp loudly and pull the cover's down "I am not large!" I say glaring at Edward's smiling face.

"You're right. You're not but I knew it was you so…" he bends down quickly and kisses my lips softly but urgently "Gotcha" he winks at me before getting off of me.

I roll my eyes at him as he holds a hand out for me and pulls me out of the bed. "As much as I love seeing you lying in bed-" he winks "I am trying to be a gentleman and gentleman don't take ladies to bed on the first date."

I snort softly, "you won't be getting me to bed before there is a ring on my finger" I say seriously.

"I think I can make that possible…" he smirks.

I shake my head and smile. I really don't want this day to ever come to an end.

**A/N: their! Was it worth the wait? What do you think Bella's mysterious message said? While we're at it I have 2 questions or statements I would love for you guys to reply to when you hopefully review.**

**I am looking for an awesome author who is willing to take over my story 'Starting Over' I had ideas but I'm stuck and I don't want my fans to wait. They deserve better than what I'm giving them.**

**Would you read a story I wrote if it wasn't in the Twilight characters. I have an awesome story idea but I really don't want to do the whole Bella/Edward thing anymore! And no I will not put Bella with someone else or Edward because I find that so wrong! **

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love you guys and your views might help my sprained bicep which happens to be hurting this very moment as I type but I worked through the pain for you guys (;**

**-Brittany aka edwardandtaylorgrl **


	32. Actual Chapter 31

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG WE OVER 200 REVIEWS! :o because you guys did that I decided to put this story update first. You guys rock! I honestly never thought this story would be such a hit. Thank you all who have ever reviewed. And thank you to those readers who don't review you guys mean just as much**

**Oh and a special thank you to those who reviewed wishing me better, it meant a lot (:**

**Chapter 31:**

"I think I should probably take you home now…" Edward says a small pout playing on both mine and his face.

"I guess…." I mumble looking down at my shoes.

"Hey-"he says walking over to me and pulling my chin up to look at him, "we can have several other dates. Trust me I got all of them already planned out in my head" he says smirking at me.

I roll my eyes put grab his hand. He looks down at me and smiles and walks us towards the entrance.

"You know I don't think I will ever be able to think of Wal-Mart the same ever again" I say laughing softly as we lead to his Volvo.

He opens my door and I enter it. He walks around quickly to the other side and takes off towards Emmett's house. I reach for his phone, "you mind?" I ask looking over at him.

He shakes his head no and I unlock his phone. I go and look through his contacts, Taylor Lautner, Adele, Miley, Taylor Swift, dang he knew everyone! I get to Selena's name and silently glare at it. Her contact picture is her in a purple bathing suit. Ugh, she irritates me.

I decide I should probably stop staring at her name before I throw his phone out the window. I start to look through his pictures and catch myself giggling.

"You took a picture of my message to you on the mirror in the changing room?" I ask still laughing.

"Yeah, it was a good memory" he winks.

I laugh as I look over the picture, _Good luck SuperStar, I'm like the ginger bread man you can't catch me_ it said with a kiss on the side from me. I shake my head and decide to make that his background.

Lastly I decide to look through his messages. I know I probably shouldn't but I'm curious. The first message on his inbox is from Selena. I bite my lip debating whether or not to open it and look. I mean that's rude to look through people's personal messages but at the same time he did tell me I could look at his phone…

I open the message, _still on for tomorrow babe? (; _

What does she mean still on for tomorrow? He broke up with her, right? I mean I thought he made that very clear at the award show. Was she delusional? Or did he not actually break up with her?

"Edward?" I ask softly looking over at him.

"Hm?" he asks turning to look at me slightly.

"You broke up with Selena right?" I ask feeling awkward about this whole thing.

"Yeah… at the award ceremony, I'm pretty sure everyone knows Selena and I are no more."

I nod, "yeah, but then why did she text you asking if you guys are still on for tomorrow?" I ask lifting his phone up to his face so he can see.

He shakes his head, "we were suppose to go to the movies tomorrow. We had planned it before I broke up with her. I think she might have gone physco…"

I let out a breath of air, "thank god, I was getting nervous there "I chuckle softly.

Edward pulls over to the curb in front of Emmett's house. "You have nothing to worry about; I don't want anyone but you from now on. You're important" he says blushing softly.

I smile widely at him, I lean over and kiss him softly on the cheek, "thanks for a good night" I whisper opening the door.

"Yeah, it was no problem" he smirks.

I shake my head, "text me?"

He nods and then I close the door and head up the stairs to the front door. The door opens quickly and I am pulled inside.

"GIVE. US. ALL. THE. DETAILS!" Alice and Rose giggle pulling me to the couch.

I fall onto the couch and let out a sigh of happiness.

"It must have been good, look at that smile on her face!" Rose gushes.

I smile, "It was amazing. Emmett drops me off in front of Wal-Mart and Edward is there-"Alice and Rose gasp.

I go into full detail telling them everything from the look of it to Emmett's Mac and cheese to my little note to him. By the time I'm finished telling them everything they fall onto the couch next to me and sigh. "How the hell did you get so lucky?" Alice gushes.

I shake my head smiling, "I have no freaking idea"

**A/N: I know it's short but I'm running out of ideas! HELP! If you have any thoughts on what should go on in chapters to come please help. I got a huge case of Writer's block. Oh and review (;**

**PS: I'm looking for new stories to read, they have to be Twilight and BxE any suggestions please tell me!**


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: can I start off with saying I suck at updating and you guys deserve better? Because it's true. Gosh this story is about to be a year old. Oh my. I'd like to thank you everyone who reviewed and those of you who gave me some ideas! I'm thinking this story will only be 40 chapters long. This means we only have 8 more chapter's left! That's so sad! I'm going to miss all of you! But you know you can always just go read one of my other stories (;**

**GUESS WHO IS A NEW VARSITY CHEERLEADER! This chick! (((((:**

**Anyways, enough of a ramble.**

**PS: have you heard Justin Bieber's new song 'Boyfriend' review if you think I should add that into the story somewhere (;**

**Chapter 32:**

The next morning I wake up with my cheeks sore, must have been because I fell asleep smiling and most likely it didn't fade through the night.

I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling as I think about how amazing last night was that I began to doze off. That was until a giant gorilla jumps on top of me suffocating me to death. I groan and open my eyes to see Emmett on top of me.

"YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO IS ON PREZ HILTON'S WEBSITE THIS MORNING!" Emmett yells loudly in my face.

"Edward?" I guess as I yawn loudly.

"Nope!" he says loudly again, was he always this excited in the morning.

"Selena?" I guess again.

"Gosh Bella you suck at guessing. It's YOU!" he say smiling widely.

I groan, I hate attention. "For what?" I grumble.

"Apparently some big record company wants to sign you to them" he says quietly.

I sat up quickly and stared at him, "are you serious?" I say a little higher pitched than my normal voice.

Emmett nods his head quickly and I shot out of my bed and run towards Emmett's computer room.

I quickly click on Google than Gmail. I type in my user name and password quickly. Tabbing my finger against the desk when it takes too long. When it finally comes up there is an email from 'Big Machine Records' and I scream bloody murder.

Emmett runs in along with Alice who was still in her pajamas and Rose with curlers in her hair. They all stare at me with wide eyes.

"Big Machine Records want to sign me" I say staring at them all, there faces all holding a blank expression.

"They are the record company Taylor Swift works for" I say in a 'duh' tone.

Alice and Rose scream while Emmett still has a blank expression on his face.

I roll my eyes, "the pretty, tall, skinny, blonde that sings about boys who break her heart" and then Emmett smiles widely.

I laugh at him, "Oh gosh I should call Edward!" I gasp starting to run to my room again.

"I wouldn't do that, he's recording some song today. He said he really needs it done today" I nod sadly but slump back into the computer chair as Rose and Alice read over the email.

"OH MY GOSH BELLA THEY WANT YOU TO RECORD A DEMO TODAY!" Alice giggles highlighting the part of the email.

"I should go get ready then!" I smile widely running back to my room. I sure was getting a work out from all the running I've already done today.

**~SS~**

I dressed in a pair of skinny dark jeans with a floral shirt and a leather jacket that according to Alice made me look like a badass meets girl next door.

I slowly walk up to the 'Big Machine Records' company doors and stare at it. I take a deep breath, as soon as I walk through those doors my life is going to change forever.

I walk in and everyone looks up at me. The people sitting down don't seem to recognize me and I'm very grateful for that. I walk to the front desk and stand there patiently as I wait for the lady to get off the phone.

"Hello, how can I help you?" another woman says from beside me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan-" I say quickly.

"Oh Miss. Swan I am terribly sorry for not recognizing you. Aro told me to bring you back as soon as you got here. Follow me" she says pulling at my arm. I can feel the glares of everyone else sitting in the waiting room on my back.

The lady drags me down a long hallway full of posters of who I assume record or use to record here. We pass a Taylor Swift poster and I do a fan girl scream in my head. We come to a halt at a large door. The lady taps quietly.

"Kathrine there better be a damn good reason you are bothering me when I have someone in the studio with me!" a man yells as he opens the door.

His eyes blazing mad until he looks over at me, "Never mind, very good Kathrine. Miss. Swan please come in. I am almost done with Miss. Swift here."

I feel my eyes widen as I walk in and see the one and only Taylor Swift standing in a booth with a microphone in front of her. "Aro, maybe we should finish this up tomorrow?" Taylor says quietly into the microphone.

Aro nods, "sounds like a plan. You sounded good as always" he says complimenting her as she heads out the sound booth and through a door I didn't even realize. Dang, I was really hoping to talk to her!

Aro turns and looks at me, "So Miss. Swan I want to start off with saying that you for coming today with such late notice but I was afraid with a voice as beautiful as yours someone would snatch you up quickly."

I smile and chuckle softly, "you would have been my first choice anyways" I answer honestly.

Aro smiled a cheeky grin, "Okay enough with the flattering. Let's get you in the sound booth and singing. I was thinking for the first song we would do 'Love you Like a Love Song' by Selena Gomez.

My mouth drops open but I quickly recover before Aro can see. Did he seriously think I would want to sing Selena, the girl who wants my boyfriend's, song? Well this should be interesting….

**A/N: comments, questions, concerns? REVIEW! (: **


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: long time no see everyone who is still with me! I was re-reading the last chapter, (yeah it's been that long) and realized it only got 5 reviews! I know I'm slacking on my job of updating but so are you guys! (Not trying to be mean or anything). Lastly, schools out! Which means more updates and guys, I'm officially OLD! I turned 16 -_-**

**Chapter 33:**

"Just so you know the reason I picked this song is so you can show off to Selena" Aro says looking over his shoulder and winking at me. I chuckle softly; I have a strong feeling I'm going to enjoy working with the record company.

I walk into the sound booth and put the headphones on, nerves forming a knot in my stomach, "Aro?" I say into the microphone softly.

"Yes love?" he asks looking at me through the glass.

"I- I mean are you guys aren't going to auto tune my voice a lot?" I mumble looking down at the lyrics sitting there underneath the microphone.

"Well I don't plan on auto-tuning it at all but after you finish we will listen to it. I'll auto-tune it and then you can tell me which one you like more" he says sincerely.

"Thank you" I smile as I look down at the lyrics. I don't know why since I already knew them but I felt sick and scared. I mean what if he didn't like my voice? What if I was so nervous I lost my voice?

"Don't panic, you'll do great" Aro tells me smiling.

I look up at him and nod, he pushes some buttons and them music to the song comes on I take a deep breath, "it's been said and done every beautiful thoughts been already sung and I guess right now here's another one so your melody will play on and on with the best of them-"

I stop singing and look up at Aro, "I can't do it, I can't sing Selena's song" I say staring up at him.

"Okay…" Aro tails off, "what do you want to sing?" he asks.

I reach for my bag and pull out my old beat up note book, "I have a chorus made up of a song" I say smiling sweetly.

"Let me here it" he says sincerely.

I place my notebook open and on the stand and look at the lyrics and smile. I take another deep breath and began to sing, "Just like Cinderella, the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone. So don't miss your chance to make her your princess"

I look up Aro to see what he thinks and he's just staring at me, "you wrote that?" asks curiously. "Yeah" I smile.

"It's beautiful! We can start it off acoustic and then when it hits the chorus we can make it more upbeat and into a pop song" Aro starts to ramble on about what he wants to do and I smile widely, gosh this is really happening?

"Bells do you have anything else written?" he asks.

I grab my bag and head out the sound booth to talk to him face to face. "I have a little more but I'm not certain about it" I say crinkling my nose.

"Let's hear it!" he says eagerly

"She lived in rags not in riches; she rode in pumpkins not a carriage but that didn't matter" Aro looks at me like he wants more.

"And that's where I get stuck…" I say finishing it up.

Aro nods, "okay well why don't we start off with what we have, shall we?" he asks gesturing me back into the sound booth.

I place my notebook back down and look up at Aro, "Just give me a second love, I'm going to mix up an acoustic guitar track and tell me if you like it."

A couple minutes later a guitar is playing through the sound booth and I start to hum the beginning to it. It fit so well! "Aro I love it!" I gush to him and he smiles a cheeky smile.

"Great, let's hear your voice with it!"

I take a deep breath and he starts to track and I sing the beginning. After a couple of takes Aro plays it back to me. I liked it but then he played the auto-tuned one and I loved it. It wasn't massively auto-tuned like a lot of artists I mean you could still tell it was me; it just gave it some kind of edge that sent chills up and down my spine.

"Bella can I hear the chorus one more time so I can figure out what I want the up-beat/pop to sound like?" he asks

I sing it to him and then I hear someone gasp, I look up and see Edward sitting next to Aro.

"Edward?" I ask smiling.

"Hey beautiful" he winks smiling widely at me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask sounding all giddy.

"I went home to have you hear my new song but Emmett told me you got called here so I came by to see if you wanted lunch with me."

I nod quickly and start to walk out of the sound booth, "wait Bells! I found the perfect mix for the chorus; can you just do it real quick and then go off with lover boy?" Aro winks at me causing me to blush.

But I do as he says, he plays the track and I sing along to it. It looks about 30 minutes but Aro finally got it. He told me he was going to combine the two tonight and then I should come back tomorrow to listen to it.

Edward and I walk out of the room holding hands and I smile down at our hands, "well aren't you happy today?"

I nod quickly causing Edward to chuckle, "and why my that be?" he asks smirking.

"Oh well I had an amazing night with the amazing guy and then I got to record the beginning of a demo and now I'm going out with an amazing guy"

Edward smiles, "well this guy sounds… amazing!" which makes me giggle.

"Ready to go out to lunch with all the paparazzi?" Edward asks as we stand by the front of the door to leave the building.

I swallow and look up at him, "as long as you're with me…"

**A/N: Kind of short I know, but I really wanted this to come out! It was suppose to be up last week but it was my birthday and I had to write that song for Bella… which by the way I made up and I need help finishing it for Bella! So if you have any ideas message me or review with them! Here is the link to the acoustic part for Bella's song, it may not sound like it flows but I was singing to it and it sounded good so I'm going with it! Www (.)YouTube (.)com/watch?v=qvFGYPj90v0 and then the song Hello by Martin Solveig and Dragonette is the upbeat part! So review please! And help. Love you all 3 **

**-Brittany aka edwardandtaylorgrl **


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: oh gosh, it's been over a month since I updated… anyone still with me? I feel terrible guys! But my parents made me get a job and cheer practice and my JR cheer team practice. Everything is so crazy in real life. If this is what it's like to grow up I QUIT! **

**PS: I need someone who wants to make banners for me, interested PM more. Or if you're interested in taking over my story 'Ask Abby' PM **

**PPS: go check out my story on fiction press! My name is BrittB14 (:**

**Chapter 34:**

Edward rubs circles on the back of my hand, "I'll always be with you" he says smiling down at me. I take a deep breath and squeeze his hand tightly.

"Well then let's do this" I say loudly letting the air out as Edward slightly pulls me towards the front of the door. I bite my lip as he opens the door and am attacked by flashing bright lights and a lot of noise.

I don't know why it would bother me so much, I mean I've dealt with the paparazzi back at home. I guess it's different because it's not my own turf? I don't know but I do know I feel a lot better with Edward squeezing my hand every now and then as we walk through the crowd of people and flashes.

We stop in front of his black SUV and slightly pushes me in before climbing in, "God those people ask the rudest questions!" Edward huffs in anger and then looks at me, his face softening slightly, "I'm so sorry you had to hear that" he says softly looking down at his hands.

"Edward, I didn't hear anything, I was too busy watching were I was going" I blush lightly and pull his face up to me, "what did they say?" I ask softly.

"Uh nothing, well nothing that you should be concerned about" he says trying to smile but failing miserably.

I shake my head; "tell me" I cross my arms over my chest.

He lets out a loud sigh, "they uh think I left Selena for you because they think that you're uh pregnant."

My eyes widen, why would they think that? Do I look fat?

"Oh god no! You're as tiny and tiny gets!" Edward says shaking his head fiercely back and forth; did I ask that out loud? Oh god. I need to start wearing tight fitting clothing!

I hear Edward groan next to me, "if you wear tighter clothing were going to have a lot of different headlines" Edward says giving me a smirk.

I blush bright red, I need to figure out how to talk to myself without saying it out loud. "Do you think we could just have lunch back at your house?" I ask quietly.

"Uh yeah I think that would be better." He says scratching the back of my head.

We drive to his house and Esme already has BBQ chicken and salad waiting for us. I smile widely at her, "thank you Esme!" I run over and hug her tightly.

Esme chuckles, "I didn't think you would want to go out with the paps everywhere just yet" she winks at me as I sit down.

Edward sits across from me as I dig into my salad not realizing how hungry I really was. "So you finished a song?" I ask after swallowing my food.

Edward smiles widely, "I almost forgot! Yeah I did and you well you inspired it" he says rubbing the back of his neck.

I smile widely "know I really want to hear it. Play it!" I giggle as he stands up and walks over to grab his iphone and presses play,

"_If I was your boyfriend id never let you go,_

_I could take you places you aint never been before_

_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow"_

I look over at Edward and lift an eyebrow at him and he just shrugs and blushes softly.

"_If I was your boyfriend _

_I'd never let you go_

_I'd keep you on my arm girl_

_You'd never be alone"_

It's so cheesy I love it! I feel myself start to tear up as the song comes to an end Edward kneels down beside me, "did you like it?" he asks looking into my eyes.

"Like it? I love it!" I smile widely.

Edward lets out a deep breath, "good because I have something else to tell you"

"Okay…" I say slowly worried about what he's going to say.

"So you know that show the choice?" he asks

"Yes…" **(A/N: for those of you who don't know it's a game show where single celebs go on and get a date with all these whore looking girls)**

"Well Scooter signed me up for it. And I told him I can't do it since I'm not single but he said that he that I can't drop out of it…" he trails off staring at me

I swallow softly, of course when we get rid of Selena Scooter has to come around and screw everything up! Why does he hate me?

"I understand" I say softly taking a bite of my chicken

Edward chokes slightly and looks at me, "you do?" he asks lifting an eyebrow up at me.

No I absolutely hated the idea of some bimbo getting to put her hands on my guy; "yeah I understand" I smile softly

**A/N: another chapter done! Which means were just that much closer to the end. My baby is gonna be 1 year in a couple of days! That's crazy! I remember it like yesterday chilling in my hotel room in Hawaii typing this story on my mom's computer because I couldn't wait to get home. I want to say thank you to everyone who has been with me from the beginning, to the ones who always reviewed telling me how much you love it, thank you to the new readers and those silent readers who don't review. You all mean so much to me and I hope after this story is done you will go read my other stories because I will terribly miss all these reviews and wonderful names popping up!**

**-Brittany**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I last updated and I am so sorry for that. Now is the part where I explain what has been happening and hope you guys understand why I haven't been able to update. So here, I go...**

**Back in the middle of July, I went to cheer camp. I'm not saying the flyer that I was basing by any means. She is actually small but thicker than some. (If you don't understand cheer language, a flyer is the one you see up in the air and I'm the base, one of the girls that throws the flyer up). Anyways, my flyer is more muscular and thick than other flyers and doesn't really know how to make herself lighter for us who are lifting her. Anyways to cut the story short, at cheer camp all we do is stunt 24/7 and with my flyer not knowing how to make herself seem lighter and being tired after day 2 of cheer camp she ended up hurting my back.**

**In August, I started to become uncomfortable and had pain but sucked it up. In early September the pain had gotten worse and I went in to get checked, I found out that I not only have scoliosis but that I had ripped 3 disks in my spine. I had to go to a spine specialist and physical therapy up until April. It was a pain in my butt and personally, my stories were the last thing on my mind. Because of my injury, I am stuck with a bad back for the rest of my life and it will never be 100% back to normal like a broken bone can be over time. My injury can cause issues during childbirth and after finding all this out, I was pretty depressed.**

**But don't worry! I'm better now, I'm happier my back is at 98%, which they allow me to go back and cheer. My grades are no longer suffering and I have a job now!**

**Lastly, this next week is my last week of school (I'm going to be a Senior OMG!) so if you could all please wait another week and I pinky promise to update! I just need to focus on my finals and then my mind is free to wander!**

**Thank you to anyone who actually read this and for understanding, I love you all!**

**XOXOXOX-**

**Edwardandtaylorgrl aka Brittany**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:**

**Why hello lovely people! It's been quite sometime since i've last updated huh? Well I am terribly sorry to say that I am no longer going to be writing here on fanfiction. I started writing these fanfics back when I was 13 (yes I started super young), I am now 17 and I feel like I need to step away from fanfiction, but I am going to continue writing over on Wattpad. my username over there is brittanyb14. I am so sorry, I love you all and I never imagined this day would come but it has. SOME GOOD NEWS: I will continue The Promise over on Wattpad just not as a fanfiction. If any of you want me to continue another story over there just message me why. I love you all so much and thank you for making these past years so wonderful. You are all very amazing people and I am truly blessed that you had entered my life (even if it was just for a short time) and I hope to continue this journey with you! **

**signing off for the last time on here,**

**EdwardandTaylorGrl aka Brittany **


End file.
